jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkawkuś/As long as you're my sister
As long as you're my sister Hej jest dzisiaj 12- ty stycznia i to dzisiaj założyłem konto oraz postanowiłem coś tu napisać. Jak możecie się domyśleć jest to mój pierwszy blog. Piszę go bo uznałem, że za mało chłopaków się tu udziela. '' ''thumb|Autorstwa Czytającej. Nareszcie jakaś okładka. Jagoda. Jeżeli chodzi o treść to: *Częściowo będzie pisany przez moją siostrę. (Tak kazała mi to napisać jako pierwsze) *Wytłumaczeniem tytułu jest to, że Czkawka będzie miał siostrę. *Perspektywy będą z punktu widzenia rodzeństwa Haddock. *Bohaterzy będą w różnym wieku a będę go zapisywać np. imię '(4-lata).' *Czkawka tak jak w książce jest rudy z zielonymi oczami. Jest rok starszy od siostry. *Jagoda (bo tak nazwałem jego siostrę) ''ma brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. ''(Tak to imię przez te oczy niczym niebieskie jagody. Ktoś ma może lepsze? To jest serio pytanie.) *Piszcie proszę swoje opinie w komentarzach bo nie wiem czy pisać dalej. *A jak nie chce się wam wstawiać opinii to napiszcie chociaż np. Kowalski tu był. Bo chcę wiedzieć ile osób to czyta. Albo chociaż odwiedza. *To mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Opowiastka Jagoda(4 lata) Uwielbiam to jak tata mówi nam o mamie. Wiem, że miała takie włosy jak ja i oczy jak mój braciszek Czkawka. Była najszczuplejszą z kobiet w całej wiosce ale tacie i tak się bardzo podobała. Mówi, że zawsze była taka piękna i, że dałby jej wszystko. No i oboje dostali nas. Ale zawsze potem kończy. Jakoś nigdy nie chce o niej mówić nie wiem tylko dlaczego. Ale udało mi się jeszcze dopytać o historię jak się poznali. To moja ulubiona opowieść. Mieli po szesnaście lat i nasz dziadek jeszcze żył, mama przyjechała wtedy z innej wyspy i gdy tylko tata ją zobaczył (A musiał być przy powitaniu bo był synem wodza) od razu się w niej zakochał. Na początku nie chciała z nim rozmawiać ale po wielu "nękaniach" w końcu zgodziła się z nim spotkać. I poszli na plażę i się zakochali i.. i... tyle. Tata nie jest zbyt romantyczny. Ostatnie co wiem o mamie to fakt, że była z innej wyspy którą zniszczyły smoki i tata obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli żadnej z tych gadzin żyć. Zabawki Czkawka(5 lat) Nie wiem dlaczego ale tata rzadko pozwala nam się bawić na dworze samym. Ostatnio po prostu z Jagodą wychodzimy z domu gdy nie zwraca na nas uwagi. Jesteśmy już na tyle duzi, że możemy się bawić sami. Idziemy do kuźni, lubię tam być. Pyskacz jest śmieszny i lubi się z nami bawić. - O dzieciaki. - Mówi do nas. - Co tu robicie? - Nudzi nam się. - Odpowiadam. - No, tata wodzuje. - Mówi Jagoda. - Wodzuje! To straszenie. A wie, że tu jesteście? - No...- I co teraz siostra ratuj. Patrzę na nią. - więc... - Berek! - Jagoda krzyczy i ucieka. - Kocham cię. - Szeptam pod nosem z ulgi i oglądam scenę przede mną. Moja siostra biega wokół Pyskacza, raz pod nogami raz wchodzi na jakąś szafkę i skacze z niej na inną. W pewnym momencie kowal się przewraca a ja się śmieję. - Koniec dzieciaki. - Jagoda skacze mu na brzuch. - Idziemy do taty. - Nie. - Mówimy równocześnie, - Tak. - Nie mamy się co kłócić. Po drodze Jagoda śpiewa jakąś piosenkę o smoku który zjadł jej kwiatki. Pyskacz nie chce jej już dłużej ciągnąć gdy ta mówi, że bolą ją nogi i bierze ją na barana. Nareszcie dochodzimy do domu. - Te dwa to twoje? - Mówi Pyskacz do taty. - Na Thora to wy nie bawicie się w pokoju? - Tata! - Stoik bierze moją siostrę z karku Pyskacza i przytula. - No już kochanie. Dziękuje Pyskacz i przepraszam. - Nie ma za co. Ale poświęć im trochę więcej uwagi. Następnego dnia pozwolił nam wyjść i pobawić się z kolegami. Jagoda pomknęła do bliźniaków i razem ze Szpadką dręczą Mieczyka. Ja ze Śledzikiem buduję z piasku zamek ale kolega cały czas mnie poprawia więc z nudów zacząłem bazgrać w piasku. Z za moich pleców wyskakuje jakaś postać. Dosłownie skacze mi nad głową i odbija się od pleców. Szkoda tylko, że niszczy mój rysunek. - Astrid stoisz na moim obrazku! - Krzyczę na nią. - Przepraszam chciałam się pobawić. Grasz w żabkę? - Jak pomożesz mi to naprawić. - Dobrze. - Nie chętnie ale razem ze mną maluje, to chyba jest smok. Po chwili Astrid zniechęca się jeszcze bardziej. - Ja nie umiem rysować! Sam skończ bo ci to popsuje jeszcze bardziej. - Nie patrz. Musisz to robić spokojniej a tobie się śpieszy i robisz to krzywo. - Łapie ją za rękę i pomagam rysować. - Widzisz? - Hej to nawet całkiem fajne. Zabawę przerywa nam Sączysmark. - Co rysujecie dziewczynki? Smoczek, pokonam go. - Smark wskakuje na mój obrazek i go niszczy. Podbiega do nas moja siostra razem z bliźniakami. - Długo to z Astrid rysujemy! Masz to naprawić! - O nie straszny Czkawka chce mnie uderzyć i co ja biedny zrobię? - Udaje, że chowa się ze strachu. Tylko, że schował się za plecami mojej siostry. - Ty mnie dotykasz? - Pyta retorycznie. - I co z tego. - Mnie się nie dotyka! - Jagoda wściekła bije Sączysmarka i po chwili chłopak ucieka. Siostra nienawidzi gdy dotykają ją osoby którym nie ufa w stu procentach. - Ła, pobiłaś go. - Mówi cały w warkoczykach Mieczyk. - Może by tak... - Mieczyk wyciąga rękę w jej stronę ale ona o mało co go w nią nie gryzie. - Dobra Jagoda czas do domu. - Ale ja chce się bawić. - Ale ja już nie chcę, a nie możesz być tu sama. - Astrid mnie popilnuje, prawda Astrid? - Patrzę na nią wymownie. - Musisz słuchać brata, jest od ciebie starszy. - Kiwam jej głową w podziękowaniu. Ona robi to samo. Od tamtej chwili Smark nawet do mnie nie podchodzi gdy Jagoda jest w pobliżu. To tylko kilka sekund Jagoda(14 lat) Dwie rzeczy zmieniły całkowicie dwie dziewczynki w odstępie może dwóch miesięcy. A trwało to może kilka sekund. Bo ile może trwać rzut toporem? Albo jeden wystrzał smoka? Ale muszę się nareszcie nauczyć tej zasady: smoki zabijają nas a my je. Zawsze tak było i ZAWSZE tak będzie. Nie umiem tylko zrozumieć dlaczego. Jagoda(5 lat) Malujemy z Czkawką dzisiaj chyba cały dzień. Mnie zaczęło się już nudzić ale on jeszcze rysuje. Zrobiłam pięć obrazków a on kończy trzeci. I nie ważne co mówi moje kwiatki są idealne i nie muszą mieć łodyżek. Liczą się kolorowe płatki to one są śliczne. Tata wchodzi do naszego pokoju. - Co robicie? - Pyta. - Rysujemy. - Odpowiada Czkawka. - A co takiego? - Mamusię. Jest podobna? - Pytam i podaje tacie kartkę. - Tak, jest taka sama. Pięknie rysujesz skarbie. - Głaszcze mnie po głowie. - A ty synku? - Smoka! - Tak a jakiego? - Koszmara Ponocnika. - Brat przykłada sobie kartkę z głową smoka do twarzy i biegnie warcząc jak smok w moją stronę a ja ze krzykiem uciekam. Czkawka upuszcza kartkę gdy zaczyna mnie łaskotać. - Czkawka! - Piszczę. - Puść, nie łaskocz mnie! Tata przyłącza się do zabawy i zaczyna łaskotać naszą dwójkę. Dlaczego on ma takie duże ręce? To nie fair! - Macie dość? - Pyta nas. - Tak! - Odpowiadamy. Moje włosy się popsuły! Nie chce, żeby mi je dzisiaj znowu czesał, to boli. - Chcecie się pobawić na śniegu? - Tak! Wychodzimy i tata zaprowadził nas na spacer do lasu. Jak wrócimy do domu to narysuje to śmieszne przewrócone drzewo i tego kamyczka przykrytego śniegiem i... smok! Tam jest mały smoczek! Biegnę za nim i nie reaguje jak tata za mną krzyczy. Jest żółty i taki mały jak ja. Biegnę nie patrząc pod nogi i w pewnym momencie zahaczam o kij i spadam z małej górki lądując tuż przed smoczkiem. Nie ucieka, już się mnie nie boi. Chcę go dotknąć ale widzę jak obok jego małego ciałka obok spada jego główka. Zaczynam płakać. Tata stoi nad smoczkiem z toporem. Krzyczę i nie pozwalam mu się dotknąć. - Już dobrze, już nic ci nie grozi. - Chce mnie pocieszyć. - Dlaczego go zabiłeś? - Zdziwił się moim pytaniem. - Jesteśmy wikingami córciu. Zabijamy smoki. - Ale on był mały, ja też jestem mała. - Może był mały ale mógł cię skrzywdzić. - Ale nie chciał. - Dużo krwi, dlaczego jet tu krew? Dlaczego smoczek nie ma głowy. Gdy odnajduje nas Czkawka pozwalam się zabrać do domu. Czkawka(6 lat) Jagoda nie chce nic jeść już od trzech dni. Nie odzywa się do nikogo, nawet do mnie. Czasami udaje mi się ją namówić żeby się chociaż napiła wody. Rozmawiałem z tatą a raczej się kłóciłem. - Dlaczego zabiłeś tego Straszliwca?! - Mógł coś jej zrobić! Co gdyby strzelił jej ogniem w buzię? - Mogłeś ją zabrać a nie zabijać smoka na jej oczach tato! - Idź do pokoju! - Robię co mi karze. To była nasza pierwsza kłótnia z wielu następnych. A co z drugą dziewczynką? Dzisiaj w nocy wszyscy muszą zostać w domu. Wszyscy poza kilkoma dzielnymi wikingami. Jest wśród nich mój tata i wujek Astrid Finn. Są bardzo odważni ja się bardzo boje tego smoka. On się cały świeci, nie chcę go nawet zobaczyć. Ale Astrid jest inna i bardzo chce pójść razem z nimi. Na całe szczęście jej nie pozwalają. Jakby jej ktoś pozwolił to ja pewnie też bym musiał pójść a gdybym tego nie zrobił to wszyscy by pomyśleli, że jestem tchórzem. Ale na szczęście to nie ja się nim okazałem. Wujek Astrid nie wrócił. Astrid poprosiła mnie żebym poszedł z nią i odnalazł jej wuja żebyśmy mogli mu pomóc znaleźć smoka. Znaleźliśmy go gdy on znalazł Marazmora, ale przestraszył się tak bardzo, że nie mógł się ruszyć i smok go zabił. Na oczach Astrid. Teraz wszyscy Hoffersonowie są nazywani tchórzami. Ja tak na nich nie mówię, wiem jak to jest się bać. Sam byłem wtedy przerażony. Jagoda(14 lat) Ja po mojej przygodzie zmieniłam się nie do poznania. Zaczęłam związywać włosy w dobierańca. A raczej nasza niania którą prosił tata związywała mi włosy. Nie byłam już małą łobuziarą. Nie robiłam już wszystkim żartów, przestałam bawić się z bliźniakami. Nie robiłam dużo więcej poza rysowaniem i pomaganiem ludziom. Obiecałam sobie, że będę dobra, nikogo nigdy nie skrzywdzę. Nie ważne czy człowieka, smoka czy owieczkę. Gdy coś ode mnie zależy na pewno będzie żyć. Astrid postanowiła jednak zrobić na odwrót . Obiecała sobie, że nigdy nie przepuści okazji, żeby zabić jakiegoś smoka. I przestała rozmawiać z moim bratem. Okazał się dla niej za słaby a ona nie może się już pokazywać z cieniasami. Z dwóch warkoczy zaczęła czesać się w jeden i zasłaniać twarz grzywką. Jak można się domyślić ja na prawdę jej nie lubię. Zostawiony na lodzie Czkawka (8 lat) Ja na prawdę nie lubię śniegu. I to jest problem bo jak przez te trzy miesiące w których nie pada śnieg na Berk dla odmiany pada grad. Jest niestety jeden z tych dziewięciu miesięcy śnieżycy więc wszystkie dzieciaki w moim wieku postanowiły poślizgać się na lodzie. No poza moją siostrą która całe dnie spędza razem z Ghoti. Nie wiem co ją tak tam ciągnie robi z tą starszą babcią. Łazi tam dzień w dzień już od trzech miesięcy. Jagoda przez ten incydent dwa lata temu się zmieniła całkowicie, ale jestem chyba jedyną osobą której tego brakuje. Nie pozwala się już dotknąć absolutnie nikomu. Kilka razy na samym początku chciałem ją przytulić ale nigdy na to nie pozwalała. Zawsze gdy byłem odwrócony pojawiała się znikąd i wskakiwała mi na plecy. Skupiła się tylko na swoich zeszytach w których cały czas rysuje jakieś kwiatki. - Mam pomysł. - Oświadcza Sączysmark. - Bawimy się w przechodzenie na drugą stronę jeziora! - Super! - Mówią wszyscy. - To nie bezpieczne. - Mówię ja. - Bo jesteś maluszkiem którego przerosła młodsza siostra. - To nie moja wina, że mnie przerosła! Od ciebie też jest wyższa! - Ale to nie moja siostra, tylko twoja. - To znalazł odpowiedź. - Jak chcesz nam udowodnić, że nie jesteś tchórzem to idź pierwszy. - Nie jestem tchórzem ale... - Ja pójdę pierwsza. - Zgłasza się Astrid. Łapię ją za rękę. - Nie idź lód może się załamać, dzisiaj nie jest tak zimno jak zwykle. - Odtrąca moją rękę. - Dam sobie radę, ja niczego się nie boję głupku. - Nie jestem głupi. - Zdenerwowałem się na tyle by pozwolić jej iść. I tak by to zrobiła. Idzie normalnie i nic się jej nie dzieje. Może się pomyliłem i jest dostatecznie zimno. Odwracam się i chciałem odejść ale usłyszałem krzyk. Miałem rację, no nie! - Co teraz?! - Krzyczę ze strachu a reszta dzieciaków ucieka, no pięknie. - Astrid trzymaj się! Nareszcie fakt, że jestem najszczuplejszy ze wszystkich jest plusem. Na początku woda jest płytka więc lód na niej nie pęka ale im bliżej Astrid jestem tym coraz bardziej dostrzegalne są pęknięcia na lodzie. Dochodzę do dziury która została po tym jak Astrid wpadła do wody. Nie widzę jej. Muszę po nią płynąć. Szybko ściągam płaszcz który miałem na sobie i skaczę. Udaje mi się ją znaleźć, ale ta woda jest tak zimna. Gdy chcę się złapać pokrywa lodu za każdym razem łamie się pod moim naciskiem a Astrid wciąż jest nie przytomna. Gdy nareszcie znalazłem miejsce gdzie mogę jakoś się podciągnąć nie mogę tego zrobić bo trzymam Astrid. - Obudź się. - Potrząsam nią trzymają się jedną ręką. - No dalej. - Działa, obudziła się. - Zimno. - Tak wiem ale musimy wyjść z wody, dasz radę się chwilę przytrzymać? - Astrid chwyta się lodu. Szybko wychodzę i pomagam jej. Biegnę na miejsce gdzie rzuciłem płaszcz i na nią nakładam. - No dalej idziemy do Ghoti. Gdy u niej jesteśmy sadzam Astrid na łóżku i resztę zostawiam Ghoti. Jagoda od razu się na mnie rzuca i mnie przytula. - Brakowało mi tego. - Mówię obejmując ją. - Jesteś przemarznięty trzeba cię ogrzać. - To już się nigdy nie odkleisz? - A muszę? - Nie dopóki nie zrobi mi się cieplej. - Gdy mnie puszcza siadam przy piecu a Jagoda idzie po jakiś eliksir. - Masz wypij. - Co to jest? - Płyn rozgrzewający. Ghoti uczy mnie je wytwarzać i mówi jakie rośliny są do tego potrzebne. - To wiele tłumaczy. - Przepraszam, że tak mało ale Ghoti większość zużyła na Astrid. Wypijam i momentalnie robi mi się dużo cieplej. Jagoda siada ze mną i ponownie mnie przytula. - Czyli teraz co wpadnę do wody będziesz mnie przytulać. - Bracie a w głowie ci się nie poprzewracało? Po co żeś tam wlazł? - No ja... Lód się załamał i wpadłem. - Ta jasne, a ona? - Ona, no... - To ja wpadłam do wody, a Czkawka mnie wyciągnął. - O twoje usta już nie są sine. Szkoda pasowały ci do oczu. - Jagoda! - Ganie ją. - Bądź miła. - Jestem miła. - Nie zważa na nią i po prostu wychodzi. - Nie trzeba było jej wyciągać. - Po każdego bym tam wskoczył. - Wiem, głupi jesteś. - Tak, to pewnie przez to. Jagoda(7 lat) Chłopak rzuca się do lodowatej, dosłownie lodowatej bo pływały tam jeszcze rozpadające się kry. I żeby tego było mało jeszcze oddał jej swój płaszcz. A ona nawet mu nie podziękowała. - Nie szoruj tak bardzo tą kredką bo ją złamiesz. - Mówi do mnie brat. - Albo podpalę kartkę. - Na co się tak złościsz? - Na ciebie. - Za co? - Jak mogłeś się za nią rzucić to wody? A jak byście oboje utonęli? - Ale nie utonęliśmy prawda? - Ale mogłeś. - Nie martw się jestem śliny. - Hej mały. - Woła go Pyskacz. - Weź mi przynieś ten metal, trzeba nowe topory zrobić no i miecz. - Robi się. - Czkawka stara się unieść jak najwięcej żeby pokazać mi jaki to jest silny ale nie daje rady i wraca się z pięć razy żeby przynieść kowalowi potrzebną ilość. - Ach, ty mój siłaczu. - Siostra, rysuj tam te swoje kwiatki. - To jest Lwia Stopa. Potrzebna na wężo... - Tak? Świetnie, to nie kwiat tylko stopa. - Jak się można spodziewać gdy tylko pojawiła się Astrid ja znikam. - Czkawka słuchasz mnie? - Co ja? Czy słucham? Tak, tak. - Świetnie. Jesteś kobietą i lubisz gdy zaplatam ci warkoczyki co powiesz na to żebym narysowała ci kwiatka na twarzy? - Tak, świetny pomysł. - Mówi wcale mnie nie słuchając. Jak się zgodził to nie ma odwołania. Powoli przystawiam mu kredkę do twarzy. - Co ty robisz? - Akurat teraz wstał. - Nic, nic. Maluję jeszcze chwilę, nie miałam racji, łodygi są na prawdę ważne. Teraz udaje mi się je odwzorowywać dokładniej ale to dalej przypomina zwykłe bazgroły. Ale jak będę duża to na pewno uda mi się je wszystkie dokładnie namalować. O nie, Astrid wraca. To może teraz namaluje mu tego kwiatka. Chciałam już było tak blisko ale gdy skończyłam jedynie jeden płatek do kuźni weszła Astrid. - Hej. - Mówi do nas. - Cześć. - Odpowiada jej Czkawka. Ja nic nie mówię i po chwili dostaję jego chudym łokciem w piszczel. - Auć! Dzień dobry. - Na nic przyjaźniejszego niech nie liczy. - Astrid chciałaś coś? - No, tak. Chciałam podziękować za no wiesz... wczoraj. - Tak nie ma sprawy. - Wiem, że powinna cie posłuchać. I no nie jesteś głupi. - Aaa. - Czkawka się zaciął no świetnie. - To, pa. - Żegna się z nami. - Pa.- Czkawce udaje się wydusić jeszcze jedno słowo. Ja macham w jej stronę i sztucznie się uśmiecham. Brat trafia mnie łokciem w to samo miejsce. - Auć przestań. Te twoje chude kości wbijają mi się w moje chude kości! - Dlaczego jesteś dla niej nie miła. - Bo ona jest niemiła dla ciebie. - Przecież przyszła mi podziękowała. - Tak ale ty WCZORAJ jej pomogłeś. Pewnie rodzice jej kazali. - Wcale, że nie! - Wytyka mi język. Robię to samo i uderzam go moim zeszytem. - Dzieciaki spokój. - Mówi do nas Pyskacz. - Przepraszamy! - Krzyczymy równocześnie. Po chwili ciszy odzywam się pierwsza. - Przepraszam, będę dla mniej milsza. - O nic więcej cię nie proszę. - Nie wiem dlaczego ona ci się podoba. - Ona mi się wcale nie podoba! - Zakochana para Astrid i Czkawka siedzą na drzewie i całują siebie! - Przestań. - Zaczyna mnie łaskotać. - Dzieciaki! - Znowu uspokaja nas Pyskacz. - Przepraszamy! Odrobina prawdy Jagoda(10 lat) Szukam tego rudzielca po całej wyspie. Po raz trzeci idę zobaczyć czy nie siedzi u Pyskacza. Jest tam, widzę te rude kudły. Podchodzę do okienka. - Ekhem, ekhem. - O siostra? Nie zauważyłem cie. Kładę przed nim moją drewnianą lalkę. A raczej jego nowy nie udany projekt. - Co to jest? - Lalka ze smoczymi skrzydłami? - A gdzie ma głowę? - Ja no ją... tak trochę zepsułem? - Idę po twojego smoczka. - Nie zostaw go dostałem go od mamy! - A ja lalkę od taty! - Proszę. - Patrzy na mnie przestraszony. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi. - Przepraszam, myślałem, że jesteś już za duża na lalki. - Bo jestem. No dobra, ale masz mi zrobić nową złota rączko. - Jasne krasnalu. - Jakimś cudem mnie przerósł. - Nie mów do mnie krasnalu krasnalu bo pomyślą, że rodzina. - Chyba by mieli na to dowody. Czkawka(11 lat) To będą moje skrzydła prototyp numer jeden. Na lalkach Jagody już nie mogę ćwiczyć więc pora wypróbować je na ludziach. Trochę drewna powinno załatwić sprawę. Deska jest na prawdę cieniutka i przy dobrym powiewie powinienem polecieć jakieś dziesięć metrów. Idę z siostrą na wzgórze i zakładam moje dzieło. - Ty jesteś pewny, że to wypali? - Tak tylko muszę trafić w prąd powietrza pod dobrym kątem a wtedy... - Wiesz, że nic nie rozumiem? - To patrz. - Nie rób tego. - Nie ufasz mi? - Ta serio? To nie. Wybijam się ale nie udaje mi się utrzymać w powietrzu i spadam a skrzydła mnie przygniatają. - Czkawka! - Jagoda do mnie podbiega i ściąga skrzydła. - Nic ci nie jest? - Chyba nie. - Pasz pozdzierane kolana ale raczej nie powinieneś mieć żadnego wstrząsu. Mimo tego lepiej chodź do Ghoti. - Teraz ja nie zrozumiałem. - Ty masz swoje zainteresowania a ja swoje. Niestety u Ghoti był mój tata. Powiedzieliśmy mu co się stało. Ghoti mnie zbadała i jak zgadywała moja siostra poza kilkoma zadrapaniami nic mi nie jest. Wracamy do domu. - Czkawka powiesz mi po co ci to było. - Pyta tata. - No bo ja chciałem polecieć! - Tłumaczę się. - Tato, spokojnie przecież nic się nie stało. - Mówi moja siostra kojącym głosem. Tacie i nawet mnie złość trochę przechodzi. - Ale dlaczego zbudowałeś smocze skrzydła. Mamy z nimi walczyć a nie się d nich upodabniać. - Ja nie chciałem się do nich upodobnić. Chciałem tylko latać. - Mam ochotę się popłakać. - Dlaczego? - Po chwili ciszy mówi moja siostra. Patrzę na nią zdziwiony. Nigdy nie odezwała się jak kłócę się z ojcem. - Co złego jest w tym, że ktoś chciałby zaprzyjaźnić się ze smokami? - Córciu, smoki nie są przyjazne one chcą nas zabić. - Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? - Bo one zabiły waszą matkę! - Co?! - Mówimy równocześnie. '- '''Jak? Przecież zginęła gdy mnie urodziła. - Pyta Jagoda. - Nie. - Zawsze mówiłeś, że gdy ja się pojawiłam to ona zniknęła. Że jestem po niej ostatnią pamiątką! - Nie widziałem Jagody w takim stanie od... pięciu lat. Potem chyba nie krzyczała. Nie aż tak. - Bo taka jest prawda. W dzień twoich narodzin a raczej noc, toczyliśmy ze smokami jedną z gorszych walk. Smok wleciał do naszego domu a twoja matka była zbyt zmęczona by móc walczyć. Tnący Burzę podszedł do Czkawki a ja zjawiłem się w waszym pokoju. Smok się przestraszył i zahaczył pazurem o jego brodę. - To stąd to mam? - Dotykam blizny na brodzie. - Tak. Smok uciekając porwał waszą matkę. Jagoda się nie uspokaja tylko zaczyna płakać. - Przez dziesięć lat pozwalałeś mi myśleć, że to była moja wina! - Wybucha. - Córciu to nie tak. - Myślałam, że oddała życie bym mogła żyć. Wiesz jakie to uczucie? Wiedzieć, że jesteś tu bo ktoś inny musiał się poświęcić? - Nie wiedziałem, że ... - Obwiniałam się o to każdego dnia? Skąd mógłby wiedzieć? Przecież z nami nie rozmawiasz. - Jagoda wychodzi z domu. - Pogadam z nią. - Mówię do taty. - Mogłeś powiedzieć jej to wcześniej. - Mówię w drzwiach. Znajduję ją nad jakąś zatoczką. Już nie płacze, podchodzę do niej i kładę rękę na plecach. - Hej, wszystko dobrze? - Pytam, bo nie wiem co innego mógłbym teraz zrobić. - Nie wiem. - Odpowiada, ale wzrokiem gdzieś odpłynęła. - Wiesz, jakoś mi ulżyło. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś. - Wzrusza ramionami. - To jest coś z czym musiałam radzić sobie sama. Ale teraz już wiem, że ona nie żyje, nie z mojej winy. - To dobrze? - No, może nie aż tak źle. Piąteczek trzynastego '' 'Jagoda(13 lat)' Taka szczęśliwa liczba. I dzielę ją z Czkawką. Dzisiaj są moje urodziny. Jestem od Czkawki młodsza o dziesięć miesięcy więc przez dwa miesiące jesteśmy rówieśnikami. Szykuje się impreza "niespodzianka" tyle, że Mieczyk już dawno się wygadał. Zresztą jak co roku. Chodzę po Berk bez celu i zastanawiam się czy w tym roku na Berk coś się zmieni. Nie uczę się już od Ghoti to co mogłam wiedzieć już potrafię. Moje rysunki są już dużo dokładniejsze, wiem w którym miejscu rosną potrzebne mi rośliny do danego leku. Po południu wracam do domu, jak zwykle jest tam tylko Czkawka. - Impreza jest w twierdzy? - Pytam go. - Aha. - Potwierdza. - Ile mam czasu? - Dwie godziny. - Udawać zaskoczenie? - A dasz rade trochę lepiej niż w zeszłym roku? - Postaram się. Idę do pokoju i otwieram notatnik. Po drodze udało mi się znaleźć dziwną trawę. Jest długa i bardziej przypomina trzcinę. Najpierw dokładnie ją rysuje, opisuje i zostawiam próbkę do ususzenia. Znudzona czekaniem zasypiam na podłodze. Czkawka mnie budzi. - Trzeba iść? - Pytam go. - Tak. Udawane zaskoczenie, prezenty, szczęście gości. Tak wyglądał początek. Wybuch, ogień, smoki. Tak zaczęła się rozkręcać. Czkawka(13 lat) - Uciekać! - Krzyczy głos w tłumie i wszyscy kierują się do drzwi. Nie zwracają uwagi na to czy po drodze kogoś podepczą. Znajduję moją siostrę na ziemi, chwytam za rękę i wspólnie wychodzimy z twierdzy. Liczę smoki. 5 Gronkieli. 3 Śmiertniki Zębacze. I Koszmar Ponocnik. Gdy tylko go zobaczyłem rzuciłem się biegiem do kuźni. Zrobiłem własnoręczną wyrzutnię gdy uda mi się wcelować w smoka strzelając z niej czymkolwiek ostrym siła rozpędu powinna sprawić, że przebije się ona przez jego pancerz. Wyciągnąłem machinę i miałem strzelać ale dobiegły do mnie krzyki. - Czkawka! - Woła Astrid. Chwilę się zastanawiam czy nie strzelić. Smok jest przede mną tylko jeden strzał. - Czkawka, twoja siostra dostała! - Na ten krzyk reaguje od razu. Podbiegam do nich i zastaję Jagodę trzymającą się za rękę i z osmolonymi ubraniami. - Chciałam za tobą pobiec. - Mówi przez łzy. - Przepraszam. - Hej, to moja wina nie twoja. Nic ci nie jest. - Chyba mam złamaną rękę. - Idziemy do domu. Na miejscu Jagoda tłumaczy mi jak dokładnie usztywnić rękę. Biorę dwa kawałki drewna i przykładam je po obu stronach ręki. Rwę koszulkę na paski i mocno owijam nimi deseczki. Prowadzę ją do jej pokoju. Od razu pada na łózko. - Sto lat. - Mówię do niej zamykając drzwi. - Ta. - Odpowiada. Cały następny dzień spędziłem w kuźni. Udało mi się wykuć z cieniutkiego metalu "opaskę" na rękę. Jest lekka, wygodniejsza i lepiej usztywni jej rękę niż dwa kije. Szkoda tylko, że to moja wina. Może gdybym przybiegł od razu. Kto zgadnie co to za roślinka? Tą którą znalazła Jagoda. Sztuczna Furia Czkawka(14 lat) Tym razem musi mi się udać. Zrezygnowałem z mieczy po ostatnim razie gdy tata okrzyczał mnie za to, że marnuje broń katapultując ją w przestrzeń. Przerzuciłem się na sieci. Sam muszę je wyplatać ale nikt jakoś nie ma do mnie o to pretensji. Trochę ulepszyłem wyrzutnię i teraz może ona wyrzucać przedmioty na pięć kilometrów! Trzeba tylko poczekać do nocy a wtedy na pewno uda mi się zabić smoka. No i dzisiaj jak na złość nie było żadnego ataku. Ale na następny dzień już tak. Szkoda, że nie byłem przygotowany. Sieć, sieć co ja z nią zrobiłem? Nie mam czasu się zastanawiać. Biegnę do portu i biorę najcięższą. Ma doczepione kamienie do każdego z rogów więc poleci dalej a smok nie da rady się uwolnić sam. Zębiróg, może jak go trafię to będzie się liczył za dwa? Miałem właśnie celować ale usłyszałem specyficzny krzyk. - Nocna Furia. - Mówię pod nosem i zmieniam kierunek katapulty. Zjawia się Jagoda. - Czkawka, nie rób tego. - Prosi. - Muszę. - Nic nie mówi tylko mi się przygląda. Nie zwracać na nią uwagi, nie patrz się. Wdech, celuje dokładnie w miejsce z którego dobiegł do mnie dźwięk Furii. Wydech strzelam. Mam tylko jedną sieć więc jedynie jedną szansę. Coś trafiłem! - Trafiłem, trafiłem ją! - Krzyczę i zrywam się biegiem po ojca. Jagoda(13 lat) Dlaczego on mnie nigdy nie słucha. I co mu tak zależy, żeby krzywdzić te stworzenia. Z resztą tak jak całej reszcie. Cholera mój brat faktycznie trafił, na szczęście nie jest to Nocna Furia tylko Gronkiel. - Cześć biedaczku. - Podchodzę do niego. - Już spokojnie, dotknę cię teraz żeby zdjąć siatkę. - Podchodzę i robię to co mówię. - Dobry smoczek. Nic mu nie jest, zielonkawy Gronkiel odwraca się ode mnie i odlatuje. - Miło, że podziękowałeś. - Mówię do siebie pod nosem. Narzucam na jakiś kamień sieć którą zdjęłam z Gronkiela i uciekam, za chwile powinien pojawić się tu Czkawka z tatą. Czuję się winna, że sabotuje plany brata ale nie pozwolę żeby z jego winy zginął jaki smok. Zataczam koło i wracam na miejsce gdy tata i Czkawka odnajdują kamień w sieci. Czkawka(14 lat) - No śliczną Nocną Furię złapałeś synku. - Ale ja myślałem... - Wracaj do domu Czkawka. - Odwraca się w stronę Jagody. - I zabierz siostrę. - A ja co zrobiłam? - Pyta go moja siostra. - Popilnujesz brata. - Przecież ona jest ode mnie młodsza! - Ale najwidoczniej mądrzejsza. Dużo czasu zajęło zanim Jagoda pozwoliła mi wyjść, a raczej przestała mnie pilnować na tyle żebym mógł uciec. Nigdy nie zrobiłem nic tak głupiego. Jagoda(14 lat) Rok, cały rok nie chciałam wypuszczać go z domu czasami się wymknął ale nigdy nie udało mu się już w nic trafić. Z nudów poprosiłam go żeby wystrugał mi łuk i kilka strzał. Ćwiczyłam strzelanie każdej nocy kiedy napadały na nas smoki. On starał się wymykać a ja celowałam strzałą nad nad jego głową wyobrażając sobie, że jest na niej jabłko które muszę zestrzelić. No dobra nie muszę ale chcę. Jego ucieczki się na coś przydały, na Berk nie mają lepszego łucznika ode mnie. Strzały plus moje dziwne kombinacje eliksirów których mnie nauczyła Ghoti równa się niezły ubaw. Podglądnęłam raz jak Czkawka struga je w drewnie i sama zrobiłam kilka takich cieniutkich, żeby nikomu za bardzo nie zaszkodzić kiedy strzała z trucizną wbije mu się w nogę. Łuk jest raczej mały i dużo lepiej mi się z niego strzela moimi "strzałkami" ale i tak mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała ich używać. Patrząc na brata mam tylko w głowie przysłowie, że podobno Nadzieja ponoć umiera ostatnia. Deja Vu? (Tytuł nie związany z treścią opowiadania, no może troszkę bo wy na pewno już to znacie. W każdym razie po części.) Czkawka(15 lat) Berk, mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słońca. Jedyny problem to szkodniki gdzie indzie to są zwykle myszy względnie jakieś robaki a my mamy... SMOKI. Normalni ludzie by się wynieśli ale nie my, my jesteśmy wikingami. Jagoda, gdzie ona jest z tym swoim łuczkiem. Na co ja jej go robiłem? Mogłem powiedzieć, że nie potrafię. Tak, pewnie by mi w to nie uwierzyła. Nie ma jej! Wyskakuję przez okno i pędzę po moją katapultę zanim siostra trafi mnie jedną z tych swoich głupich strzałek. Znowu, po raz kolejny słyszę krzyk Nocnej Furii. Ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć, że nadleciała. Jednym strzałem fioletowego ognia jest w stanie zniszczyć cały nasz budynek. Dlatego jedyne co w Berk mamy nowe to są domy. Biegnę na urwisko stąd jak mi się wydaje dobiega do mnie dźwięk Nocnej Furii. Ustawiam ustrojstwo i nasłuchuję. - Co jest? Dajcie mi się wykazać, dajcie mi się wykazać. - Szeptam pod nosem do siebie. Nagle budowla przede mną eksploduje spowita fioletowym płomieniem a ja przewracam się przypadkowo uruchamiając sprzęt. Widzę jak coś, najprawdopodobniej smok spada do lasu. - Trafiłem go. Trafiłem go! Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to widział. - Szkoda tylko, że ja zobaczyłem tego Ponocnika tak późno. - Nie licząc ciebie. - Mówię do bestii. Jak to ja bardzo dzielnie i po męsku... uciekłem przed nim krzycząc jak dziewczynka. Chowam się za słupem i Czuję wokół siebie płomienie i emanujące z nich ciepło. Smok właśnie miał mnie zaatakować ale tata się na niego rzucił. Z jednej strony dobrze, że żyję a z drugiej... no ciekawe jak długo. Słup spada na siatkę ze smokami i wszystkie potwory odlatują z naszymi owcami. - Przepraszam tato. - Mówię do niego. - Ale trafiłem Nocną Furię. - Bierze mnie za koszulę i ciągnie do domu. - Ale nie tak jak ostatnie pięć razy, serio. Teraz na prawdę pięknie trafiłem. Spadł nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Trzeba przeczesać teren... - Dość! - Przerywa mi ojciec. - Wszystko za co się bierzesz kończy się katastrofą. Nie widzisz, że mam ważniejsze problemy?! - Wszystko jest ważniejsze ode mnie. - Zima zapasem a ja mam całą osadę do wyżywienia. Mija siostra pojawia się znikąd i staje w tłumie. Tata też ją zauważa i wskazuje na nią palcem by podeszła. Teraz mi się oberwie od ich dwójki? No cudnie. Jagoda(14 lat) - Czkawka szukałam cię po całej wyspie! - Krzyczę na niego. - Synu czy możesz nam wytłumaczyć dlaczego to robisz? - Pyta ojciec. - No bo wiesz jestem wikingiem i jak widzę smoka to chcę go zabić, to jest taki no... przymus jakby. - No tak, pogromcą smoków synu to ty nie jesteś. - A teraz idź do domu. - Wskazuje na mnie.- A ty dopilnuj, żeby tam dotarł, ja muszę po nim posprzątać. Po drodze wszyscy się z niego śmieją. No może poza Astrid, ona ma go totalnie gdzieś. - Ojciec mnie nienawidzi prawda? - Pytam mnie. - Nie Czkawka, on nas kocha. - Pocieszam go. - Oboje. - Dodaje po chwili. - Ta. - Zaczyna się wygłupiać i udawać tatę.- Kierowniku, przepraszam, pan chyba źle zrozumiał moje zamówienie. Chciałem tłustego chłopakami z rękami jak golonki i żeby miał pary. Co najmniej jak szafa. No i dostałem jakiś rybi szkielet. - Czkawka, wcale nie. Nie staraj się być kimś kim nie jesteś. - Jestem sobą i chcę znaleźć tą bestię. - Czkawka... - Zaczynam. - Wchodzisz w to czy nie? - Kiwam głową, ktoś musi go pilnować. Czkawka(15 lat) Idziemy a z każdym metrem jest coraz więcej połamanych drzew. Jagoda się do mnie nie odzywa. - Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? - Pytam ją. - Bo nic nie rozumiem. - Czego? - Ciebie. Tego co robisz, dlaczego to robisz. - Jak to nie rozumiesz mnie? To ty się zmieniłaś, jesteś inna. Prawie się nie uśmiechasz. Nie jesteś już sobą. Pilnujesz mnie, stajesz po stronie ojca. Myślałem, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie! - Jagoda się zatrzymuje. - Zmieniłam się raz. Dziewięć lat temu. - Mówi spokojnym, smutnym tonem który mnie przeraża. - Od tej pory inny zrobiłeś się tylko ty. - Niby jak?! - Krzyczysz teraz na mnie. Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zanim zacząłeś być taki podnosiłeś na mnie głos? - Jaki? - A kiedy niby twoim zdaniem zrobiłam się inna? - Ja wiem? Cztery lata temu. - Bo wtedy ty zacząłeś co robić? - No... - Zastanawiam się. - Chyba polować na smoki. - Milczenie uznaję za potwierdzenie mojej odpowiedzi. - I o to chodzi? - Stałeś się jak tata. - Co jest złego w naszym ojcu? - Pytam i uświadamiam sobie, że ma rację. Nie wiem dlaczego ale wściekam się na nią za to. - Nie jestem jak on! - Tak Czkawka. - Mówi to takim tonem jak my do niego "tak tato" gdy coś nam rozkazuje. Jestem wściekły i nie wiem co powiedzieć więc jedynie krzyczę. Czuję na twarzy łzy. Nie patrze na nią ale mam wrażenie, że też płacze. Z czystej ciekawości patrzę w jej stronę. Ma katar dlatego ciąga nosem ale na jej twarzy nie ma śladu łez. Czy wszystkie dziewczyny są tak silne? Ona, Astrid, nigdy się nie załamują? Znajdujemy go. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego smoka, jest czarny jak noc. To musi być Nocna Furia. Oddycha więc jeszcze żyje. Podchodzę do niego z nożem. - Wiesz co robisz? - Słyszę głos siostry. - Tak, nie rozumiesz, że muszę to zrobić?! Patrze mu w oczy i nie widzę w nich strachu. Może nie wie co się dzieje? A może już się z tym pogodził? - Zabiję cię smoku. - Mówię do niego. - Zaraz wytnę ci serce i zaniosę ojcu. Jestem wikingiem. Jestem Wikingiem! Podnoszę nóż, zaraz to zrobię. Ostatni raz na niego patrzę, jest owinięty siatką czy to w ogóle sprawiedliwe? Zamyka oczy, a kogo to obchodzi. Wystarczy, że teraz się zamachnę i wbiję sztylet. Smok opuszcza głowę, poddał się. Tak samo jak ja. Klękam i rozcinam sznury oplatające Nocną Furię. Gdy tylko bestia czuje, że może się ruszyć atakuje mnie. Popełniłem błąd? - Czkawka! - Jagoda krzyczy w moją stronę. - Uciekaj! Smok przygniata mnie do skały. On nie będzie się wahał. Mam nadzieję, że nie skrzywdzi mojej siostry bo jakbym nie był martwy to ojciec by mnie zabił. Patrzę w jego ogromne zielone oczy i modlę się do Odyna by bestia mnie nie zabiła. Smok zbiera się na strzał zamiast tego głośno "krzyczy" a ja jestem przygnieciony do ziemi. Gdy wrzask się kończy on, on odszedł. A ja jeszcze, żyję. - Czkawka nic ci nie jest?! - Jagoda do mnie podbiega, kuca i przytula mnie na ziemi. - Nie, nic mi nie zrobił. - Mówię zdziwiony faktem, że mogę jeszcze oddychać. - Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś. - Teraz do końca życia będę nieudacznikiem. - Nie jesteś nieudacznikiem. Jesteś Dobry. Tej cechy brakuje innym wikingom. - Ty za to masz tej cechy za dużo, może się z innymi podzielisz? Wystarczy dla całej wioski. - Przez chwilę się śmiejemy. - Przepraszam. - Mówię w końcu. - Za co? - Za to, że byłem takim dupkiem. - Nareszcie zrozumiałeś. - Na jej twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Wstaje i pomaga to samo zrobić mi. - Trochę mi to zajęło. - Dobrze, że w ogóle udało mi się zrozumieć. Gdzie masz kły? Jagoda(14 lat) - Nie ochronisz go przed przeznaczeniem Stoik... Ale możesz go przygotować. Wiem, że szanse są marne ale prawda jest taka, że cały czas go nie upilnujesz, w końcu i tak gdzieś się wymknie. - Słyszę stłumiony głos Pyskacza dobiegający zza drzwi. Nie wiem co odpowiedział tata ale biegnę do domu ostrzec Czkawkę. No, prawie bo tata mnie przyłapuje i podnosi za koszulkę. - Hejka tato jak leci? - Chciałaś coś córeczko? - Tylko przywitać się z moim ukochanym tatusiem. - Chyba nie uwierzył. - Chodź razem mu powiemy, chce zobaczyć jego szczęśliwą minę. - Tak, ja też chce zobaczyć jego minę. Znajdujemy go w domu. - Czkawka! - Tato? Eee muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Ja też synu. Biorą głęboki wdech i mówią równocześnie. - Czas żeby nauczyć cię zabijać smoki. Czy ja na prawdę muszę zabijać smoki? - Mam ochotę się roześmiać. - Mów pierwszy. - Odzywa się tata. - Nie, nie ty mów pierwszy. - Macham rękami stojąc za tatą pokazując żeby sam zaczął a nie ustępował tacie. To nie skończy się dobrze. - Więc tak, chciałeś to masz. Smocze szkolenie zaczynasz jutro rano. - To się zdziwił. - O matko a mogłem mówić pierwszy, eee. - Serio? No szkoda, że nikt cię nie alarmował. - Bo tak sobie pomyślałem, że no wiesz, jest tu za dużo walczących wikingów może ja lepiej będę takim wikingiem piekarzem albo... - Masz to dla ciebie.- Mówi tata i daje mu topór. Jest większy od niego i brat mało co się nie przewraca. A ja wybucham śmiechem. - Ty masz już broń. - Mówi w moją stronę. - Co?! - On chyba nie chce żebym ja też tam szła? - Tak, idziecie oboje. - Ale ja nie chce zabijać smoków. - Skarży się Czkawka. Tata się z niego śmieje. - Ale jasne, że chcesz. Brat patrzy na mnie. - Podejście drugie. - Znowu kieruje się do taty. - Ja nie potrafię zabijać smoków. - To właśnie tam się nauczysz. - Mam jakieś silne przeczucie, że nie. - Już czas chłopcze. - Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - To nie są żarty synu. - Oznajmia poważanie a ja znowu mam się ochotę roześmiać. - Biorąc do ręki ten topór stajesz się taki jak my. - Tak już widzę dzielnego ogromnego Czkawkę dzierżącego w jednej ręce ogromny miecz a w drugiej głowę Nocnej Furii. Patrzą się na mnie ze zdziwieniem, nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu ale bynajmniej nie wybucham. Kontynuują rozmowę, czy kłótnie. - Macie jutro tam być, oboje! Tak?! - Tak tato! - Mówimy równocześnie. - Nie oszczędzajcie się, niedługo wrócę. - Pa, pa tatusiu. - Żegnam go, drzwi się zamykają. Nareszcie mogę się pośmiać, co właśnie robię. - Co cię tak śmieszy? - Jak myślisz, ile przypadkowych strzałek jutro uśpi Smarka? - Ty to traktujesz jak zabawę?! - Czkawka fakt, że musimy tam chodzić nie sprawi, że ktoś zmusi nas do faktycznego zabicia smoka. - Może masz rację. - Tak mam, ja zawsze mam rację. - Idź spać mądralo. Macham mu na dobranoc i idę do pokoju. Smocze Szkolenie Czkawka(15 lat) - Zaczynamy smocze szkolenia. - Oświadcza Pyskacz przywrzyjcie do akademii. - Raz kozie śmierć. - Mówi Astrid dumnie krocząc do wejścia, na co moja siostra tylko przewraca oczami. Wszyscy poza mną i Jagodą zaczynają rozglądać się wokół siebie z fascynacją ,no może poza mną, ja wcale nie chce tu być. Wszystko co tu jest, jakoś mnie przeraża. Ciekaw jestem ile smoków tu zginęło, ja nie byłem w stanie zabić jednego. - Liczę na oparzenia trzeciego stopnia. - Mówi Mieczyk. - A ja bym wolała jakieś otarcia. - Dodaje jego siostra. - No, bez blizny to w ogóle nie mam zabawy. - Podsumowuje Astrid. Patrze na Jagodę spodziewając się jakiegoś komentarza ale po jej minie wnioskuje, że się z nimi zgadza. No pięknie moja siostra która muchy nie skrzywdzi, jest już lepszym wikingiem niż ja. - No przecież, ból, sama radość. - Komentuje i wszyscy dosłownie wszyscy piorunują mnie spojrzeniem. - Świetnie a ten tu po co? - Pyta Mieczyk. - Dobra, dobra zaczynamy. - Przerywa na moje szczęście Pyskacz. - Temu komu pójdzie najlepiej spotka wielki zaszczyt zabicia smoka... - Cóż przynajmniej nie muszę się starać - To mogę iść do domu? - Siostra czyta mi w myślach. -Może najpierw nauczę się zabić te paskudne żuki a potem smoki? - Dobrze by było. Ale jak ojciec ci kazał to masz tu zostać. Jak mówiłem, najlepszy zabije smoka na oczach całego plemienia. - Czkawka już zabił jedną Nocną Furię a tooo... znaczy, że odpada czy, że... - Przerywa mu śmiech naszej ekipy pożarowej. Jagoda udaje, że bawi się łukiem i "przypadkowo" wystrzeliwuje unieruchamiającą strzałkę. - Ups? - Teraz śmiech przechodzi na niego. Pyskacz podchodzi do mnie i obejmuje mnie ramieniem prowadząc do przodu. - Nie martw się , jesteś mały i słabowity... - Świetny początek. - Smoki uznają, że jesteś chory lub upośledzony i rzucą się na prawdziwych wikingów. - Zaczyna mówić do grupy. - Za tymi drzwiami czeka tylko kilka z wielu gatunków smoków. Takich jak Śmiertnik zębacz... - Atak osiem, zbroja dziesięć. - Śledzik cytuje księgę smoków. - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy... - Spryt siedem, razy dwa. - Koszmar Ponocnik... - Obrażenia piętnaście... - Straszliwiec Straszliwy... - Atak osiem, jad dwanaście. - Możesz wreszcie przestać?! - Pyskacz krzyczy na niego. - Wreszcie mały Gronkiel. - Nacisk szczęk sześc. - Mówi do mnie szeptem. - Eje jej... zaraz, może najpierw trochę teorii?! - Skarży się Smark. - Obawiam się, że to praktyka czyni mistrza. - Mówi po czym otwiera bramę. Z za drzwi wylatuje brązowy Gronkiel. Wszyscy uciekają a Pyskacz wymienia nam zasady. - Jak dasz się zabić, to nie żyjesz. - Bardzo pomocne. - Co jest wam teraz najbardziej potrzebne? - Lekarz? - Pytam przestraszony. - Bonus do szybkości? - Pyta Śledzik. - Tarcza. - Stwierdza Astrid. - Tarcze już. - Wszyscy rzucamy się na sprzęt. - Jagoda dlaczego twoja tarcza jest różowa z sercem? - Pyta lekko jakby załamany. - No, żeby się bronić nie trzeba atakować gdy stajemy w obronie innych to... - Skończ już te pokojowe manifestacje. - Karci ją Astrid. A Jagoda strzela. - Co to jest?! - Coś żeby ogrzać twoje serce. - Astrid robi się lekko czerwona. Strzałka rozgrzewająca. Nie lubię jej, pali w uszy. - W każdym razie, jeżeli będziecie musieli wybierać między mieczem a tarczą, wybierzcie tarczę. Mieczyk i Szpadka wyrywają sobie z rąk tarczę z czaszkami. - Zabieraj łapy z mojej tarczy siostra! - Weź sobie inną! - Sama se weź inną. - Smok strzela ogniem w tarczę i bliźniaki upadają na ziemię. Moja siostra siedzi spokojnie i obserwujcie wszystko z boku. Śmieje się z nich ale łuk cały czas trzyma napięty. - Mieczyk, Szpadka odpadacie! - Co? - Wiecie co jeszcze można robić z tarczą? Hałasować! - Pukamy bronią o tarczę. - Zdezorientujcie smoka zanim was trafi. Każdy smok ma ograniczoną liczbę splunięć. Ile ma Gronkiel? - Pięć? - Pyta Smark. - Nie, sześć poprawia go Śledzik. - Sześć, jeden poszedł na bliźniaki to jeszcze po jednym na resztę. - Wiedziałem, że... - Gronkiel trafia ogniem w jego tarczę. - Śledzik odpadasz. - Czkawka nie chowaj się. - Kurczę, wychodzę z kryjówki mało co nie obrywam. Wracam niech se Pyskacz mówi co chce. - Wiesz, mam siłkę u starych w piwnicy może wpadniesz? - Sączysmark startuje do Astrid. - To sobie poćwiczymy... - Astrid odskakuje. - Przecież widzę, że ćwiczysz. - I smok w niego trafia, no w tarczę a tak mało brakowało. - No to zostaliśmy tylko w trojkę co? - Mówię do niej. - Nie, radź sobie z siostrą. - Ponownie udaje mi się ominąć wystrzał. - Ma jeszcze jedno splunięcie! - Krzyczy Pyskacz. Uciekam a ta bestia leci za mną. Chyba faktycznie muszę się nauczyć chociaż bronić przed smokami. Jagoda najwyraźniej nie zawsze ma rację. Smok przybija mnie do muru i szykuje się do splunięcie gdy nagle pada jak długi na ziemię. - Zły potworek. - Jagoda opuszcza łuk. - Nie atakujemy Czkawki. - Podchodzi do niego pod sam pysk. - Pik. - puka go w nos. - Ale jesteś śliczna. - Czy ona na prawdę powiedziała to do smoka? Reszta stoi jak wryta. - To ja go zabiorę. - Mówi Pyskacz. - To jest ona. - Poprawia go Jagoda. - Nie ważne. Jeszcze będą kolejne okazje, nie ma strachu. Zapamiętać sobie SMOK NIE PRZEGAPI ŻADNEJ OKAZJI ŻEBY AS ZABIĆ. - To dlaczego ja jeszcze żyję? Nocna Furia nie jest smokiem? - Jagoda, wygrałaś. - Jej!!! To mogę jutro nie przyjść? - Masz być, i przypilnuj,żeby twój brat nie zginął aż nie wróci Stoik. - Jasne. Labirynt pytań Jagoda(14 lat) Zakradamy się jeszcze raz nad Krucze Urwisko. - Czkawka ale na co my tak w ogóle tam idziemy? - A wiesz dlaczego mnie nie zabił? - Takiego chudzielca? Nie wiem nie opłacało mu się? Mięsa w tobie tyle co Straszliwiec napłakał. - Dzięki. Czekaj jest tam, na dole. - Wskazuje jakiś czarny punkt. Czkawka Wyciąga notes i zaczyna rysować Furię. On nie może latać, kilka razy próbuje ale traci panowanie na ciałem i upada. A gój genialny brat upuszcza ołówek zwracając jego uwagę. Smok nawet nie próbuje do nas przylecieć tylko się nam przygląda. - Fajnie. - Uśmiecham się szeroko. Czkawka(15 lat) - Jaki błąd popełniła dziś Astrid? - Pyta szkoleniowców Pyskacz gdy z siostrą wchodzimy do twierdzy. - Za wcześnie zrobiłam unik i salto przez co wypadłam z rytmu i... - Co ty nie powiesz. - Komentuje Szpadka. - Nie, nie! Byłaś świetna. Zresztą jak zwykle. - Chwali ją Smark. - Astrid ma rację, trzeba sobie wysoko stawiać poprzeczkę. - Jaki błąd popełnił Czkawka? - Pyta Pyskacz gdy nakładam jedzenie. Idę z Jagodą do innego stołu. Nie wiem dlaczego siada ze mną, wygrała może jeść z kim chce. - Przyszedł? - Mówi Szpadka. - Nie dał się zjeść?- Dodaje jej brat. - Wszystko chce robić po swojemu. - Oznajmia Astrid znużonym tonem. - Dziękuję Astrid. - Kładzie wielką księgę na stół po drodze waląc nią po drodze bliźniaków. - Księga smoków, czyli cała nasza wiedza o nich. - W oddali słychać odgłosy burzy. - Dziś nie zaatakują. - Zaraz mamy czytać? - Pyta Mieczyk. - Pogibało jego czy co? - Dodaje Szpadka. - Mamy czytać te nudy? To już lepiej zabić to o czym te nudy napisał. - Smark wali pięścią w stół. - A ja to czytałem już, ze siedem razy. - Mówi Śledzik. - I jest taki smok co strzela wrzątkiem albo taki co... - Tak bardzo ciekawe. - Mówi sarkastycznie Mieczyk. - Jakbym chciał to bym przeczytał. - Tylko po co? - Kończy jego siostra. - A to wy se czytajcie, a ja idę. - Wszyscy wychodzą, nawet moja siostra. - Nie będę tego czytać. - Mówi na odchodne. Ale Astrid została, podchodzę do niej. - To co pouczymy się razem? - Już to czytałam. - Mówi i ucieka. - A ja jeszcze nie, no to, no dobra widzimy się na treningu. - Mówię już do siebie. No cóż skoro nic lepszego nie am do roboty to poczytam. Otwieram księgę. Drzewokos, Wrzeniec, Śmiertnik a gdzie Nocna Furia? Nie ma rysunku, ale jest. Nocna Furia: Szybkość nieznana, rozmiar nieznany, przeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami które niosą śmierć. Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować, jedyna szansa to schować się i modlić żeby ie nie zabił. Jagoda(14 lat) - Przypadkiem zauważyłem, że w podręczniku nie ma nic o Nocnych Furiach. - Zaczyna Czkawka. Brawo bracie jeszcze im powiedz, że jeden nie mogący latać jest w lesie. - Są inne książki, albo druga część? A może... - I dostaje ogniem we włócznie. - Skup się Czkawka. - Jedyna odpowiedź jaką dostaje od Pyskacza. - Chcesz się skompromitować? Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji jest atak. Zębacze są diabelsko zwinne i szybkie. Jestem na tyle chuda i mała, że siadam na ziemi przy ścianie labiryntu i nakrywam się cała tarczą. W ten sposób mnie nie trafi. Ani ogniem ani kolcami. Zareaguje dopiero jak komuś będzie się dziać krzywda. Smok w tym czasie mało co nie spala Śledzika i nie dziurawi mi brata. No miło. - Wiecie co to jest martwa strefa? - Pyta pyskacz. - Kąt pod którym smok nic nie widzi. - Bliźniaki stoją teraz dokładnie w opisanym miejscu. Napinam łuk, na wszelki wypadek gdyby jednak smok miał zamiar ich zaatakować. Bez nich się zanudzę. Biją się i smok ich zauważa ale w samą porę uciekają. - Ej, aa Nocna Furia. - Ten znowu zaczyna. - Gdzie ma martwą strefę? - Jakoś nikt, kto próbował to ustalić nie przeżył. Przestań się obijać! - Czkawka, idzie. - Ostrzega go szeptem Astrid. Wszyscy przewrotem przedostają się na drugą stronę labiryntu. Oczywiście poza Czkawką który upada w połowie. Nie ruszaj się bestio. Nie mogę w niego wcelować. - Ej! - Słyszę krzyk Astrid. Dźwięk metalu upadającego na ziemię. Gdy dobiegam na miejsce widzę rozbrojonego Smarka. Czy on na prawdę rzucił w smoka swoją jedyną bronią? - Bo słońce miałem prosto w oczy, rany. - Tłumaczy się. Smok w szale rozwala cały labirynt goniąc za mną, Astrid i Smarkiem a mój genialny brat ucina sobie pogaduszki z Pyskaczem. - A jak nocne Furie atakują no, w nocy to pewnie w dzień odsypiają? - Szkoleniowcy uciekając się o niego obijają ale ten nie przestaje gadać. - Jest jakaś luka moim rozumowaniu? - Czkawka! - Astrid upada na mojego brata gdy ucieka przed smokiem. Wbija mu topór w tarczę. - U, zakochana para. - Komentuje Mieczyk. - Też se wybrała. - Dodaje Szpadka. Astrid odpycha się od twarzy Czkawki by wyciągnąć swoją broń z tarczy. Wstaje i uderza toporem z tarczą na ostrzu w Śmiertnika. Tarcza się łamie ale smok odchodzi. - Ładnie Astrid. - Chwali ją Pyskacz. - Co ty sobie żarty jakieś robisz?! Jakbyś nie wiedział to idziemy na wojnę, może się zdecyduj po której stoisz stronie. - Mówi do mojego brata kulącego się ze strachu na ziemi. - A ty czemu nie reagujesz? Od samego początku mogłaś w niego strzelić! - Patrzy na mnie. - I czego byś się wtedy nauczyła? - Mówię spokojnym głosem co rozwściecza ją jeszcze bardziej. - Nie warto marnować strzał na osoby tak zapatrzone w siebie jak ty. Ale uwierz gdyby na prawdę coś groziło komukolwiek z was nie wahałabym się żeby użyć nawet zatrutej strzałki. Nie jestem tobą. Ta żmija rzuca we mnie toporem ale unikam go i napinam łuk. To co zaraz jej zrobię pozbawi ją złości na kilka godzin. Strzałka znieczulająca. Jak ja ją uwielbiam ale niestety brat mnie powstrzymuje. - I czemu ty jej bronisz? On sobie z ciebie żartuje. - Dalej mówi najspokojniej jak potrafię. - Przyzwyczaiłem się. Rozchodzimy się do domów. Obiecuje sobie, że jak jeszcze raz Astrid będzie się na nim wyżywać to zobaczy kto jest najsilniejszą wojowniczką na Berk. Nie taki smok straszny jak go malują Czkawka(15 lat) - Dlaczego powiedz mi, nie mogłam wziąć łuku? - Pyta mnie siostra. - Bo przestraszysz smoka. - Masz na myśli, morderczą Nocną Furię która już raz próbowała cię zabić? - Dokładnie. - No to świetnie. Wychodzimy z pomiędzy kamieni gdzie utknęła mi tarcza. - No świetnie bez broni i tarczy. Po prostu cudownie wybieramy się w odwiedziny do smoka. - Hej, to ty jesteś tą pokojowo nastawioną. - I tą mądrzejszą. - Ha, ha. Mam nóż może wystarczy. - Tak Nocna Furia wyczyści sobie nim zęby gdy już na zje. Gdzie on jest, mam jednak nadzieję, że zje rybę którą mam w ręku a nie mnie. Jagoda stuka mnie w ramię i pokazuje na skałę. Smok! Szybko zeskakuje ze skały i staje przed nami i zaczyna warczeć. Podaje mu rybę a siostra trochę się odsuwa. Ostrożnie do nas podchodzi ale za raz się cofa. Pewnie chodzi mu o nóż. Wyciągam go i wrzucam do jeziorka. Smok siada i patrzy na mnie jakby chciał powiedzieć "słucham co masz do powiedzenia". Wyciągam rybę w jego stronę. Skrada się i otwiera paszczę. - He, ty nie masz zębów? - Odzywam się do niego. Jak na zawołanie zęby wysuwają się a smok chwyta rybę. - A jednak ma. - Mówi Jagoda. Śmiejemy się. Smok odrobinę się przybliża i staram się go dotknąć ale warczy na mnie i ucieka. Nie może latać i spada po drugiej stronie jeziora. Idziemy do niego i siadamy obok. Widzi nas i zasłania się ogonem. Nie odpuszczę, siedzę tam przez cały czas a znudzona Jagoda poszła do domu. Rysuję po piasku gdy smok podnosi drzewo i też zaczyna rysować.Staram się nie przejść ale muszę zrobić to tak żeby nie nadepnąć na kontury. Trochę się kręcę i staję przed smokiem. Wyciągam rękę, może tym razem uda mi się go dotknąć. Smok marszczy nos ale nie ucieka, Zamykam oczy i odwracam głowę. Raz kozie śmierć. Powoli wyciągam rękę aż ją wyprostowuję. Smok przykłada do niej głowę. Wygląda jakby obudził się z otępienia gdy ją od niego zabieram i ucieka. Jagoda(14 lat) - Smok odgryzł mi rękę i połknął w całości. - Opowiada Pyskacz.' '''Jakoś nie jestem wstanie tego słuchać i tak samo jak Czkawka odpływam w zamyśleniu. - Jak już coś macie odgryzać to skrzydła i ogon. - Na te słowa wybudzam się z otępienia. - Jak smok nie może latać to, już wam nie ucieknie. Smok który nie lata to martwy smok. - Widzę, że Czkawka już też słucha. Szturcha mnie w ramię i uciekamy po cichu gdy Pyskacz zaczyna coś gadać o jutrze. Dobiegamy do domu i idziemy do jego pokoju. - Mam pomysł! - Mówi i biega po pokoju szukając czegoś i po drodze wszystko rozwala. - Czego szukasz? - Pytam go. - Mam! - Unosi w górę swój notatnik. Zwala z biurka wszystko na ziemie i zaczyna coś szkicować. Gdy kończy, pokazuje mi rysunek przedstawiający smoka ze sztuczną lotką. Biegniemy do kuźni a ja robię dokładny szkic który Czkawka zamienia w realny projekt. Gdy ktoś jeszcze kiedyś nazwie Czkawkę słabeuszem to zaprowadzę go by zobaczył mojego brata jak pracuje w kuźni. Wszystko jest dokładnie wyważone i starannie wykonane. Zajęło to mu całą noc ale nareszcie skończył i obudził mnie nad ranem. - To idziemy. - Mówi do mnie. '''Czkawka(15 lat)' - Szczerbata mordko! - Wołam smoka. - Szczerbatek chodź do nas! - Woła go Jagoda. - Szczerbatek? - A bo szczerbata mordka to lepsze? - Może masz rację. - Szczerbatek! - Krzyczymy równocześnie. Widzę go, spał owinięty skrzydłem i przypominał kamień ale jak się odsłonił od razu łatwiej go znaleźć. - Zobacz co dla ciebie mamy. - Mówię do niego i kładę przed nim kosz ryb. No raczej przewracam. Smok podchodzi i obwąchuje i zaczyna warczeć. - Coś nie tak? - Pyta Jagoda. Podnoszę węgorza ze sterty ryb, tak to na niego warczy, wyrzucam rybę ze sterty. - Spokojnie, ja też ich specjalnie nie lubię. - Teraz zaczyna jeść a ja zakradam się z Jagodą od tyłu by założyć mu lotkę. Mamy z tym nie mały problem bo smok macha nim raz w moją raz w jej stronę i nie możemy go przytrzymać. Wsiadam na niego a jagoda trzyma jego lotkę i pomaga mi przyczepić drugą. Smok chyba wie co się dzieje bo wzbija się w powietrze i leci. - Tak, udało się! - Czkawka! - Krzyczy Jagoda trzymając się za lotki a ja staram się oderwać jedną rękę od ogona by ją tu wciągnąć. - Trzymaj się! - Krzyczę do niej. - A myślisz, że co robię! - Dosięgam! Właź. - Nie do końca poszło po mojej wysili i Jagoda zwisa teraz trzymając się mojej ręki. Smok orientuje się co się dzieje i zrzuca nas z ogona. Spadamy do wody. Jagoda się wynurza. - To było... ekstra! Ja chce jeszcze raz. - Pływa na plecach i wypluwa wodę z ust robiąc fontannę. - Ty ale wierz, że tu ryby sikają? - Co? - Krztusi się i mnie chlapie. Wychodzimy z wody, Szczerbatek też do niej wpadł. - Lotka sama nie daje rady się rozprostować. - Stwierdzam. - Coś musi ją trzymać. - Ale co? - Może kto? Wydaje mi się, że naszemu smoczkowi przydałby się jeździec. Podstępny rudy lis Jagoda(14 lat) - Dzisiaj pracujemy w parach. - Oznajmia Pyskacz. - Jagoda nie masz pary to siadaj na widowni i przygotuj łuk na wszelki wypadek. Spogląda na Czkawkę. - Smok który ma mokry łeb nie będzie ziać ogniem. Ale Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to wyjątkowo groźna bestia. Jedna głowa zieje gazem a druga go podpala. Widzę jak szkoleniowcy razem z wiaderkami starają odnaleźć się we mgle. Brat jest ze Śledzikiem Smark z Mieczykiem i dziewczyny razem. Sączysmark coś zauważa i oblewa wodą. Szkoda tylko, że to nie smok tylko Astrid. No dobra wcale nie jest mi przykro. - Ej, to my gamoniu. - Ochrzania go Szpadka a ja się śmieję. - Macie takie wielkie tyłki, że wzięliśmy was za smoka! - Mówi Mieczyk. No to po nim. - Ale to nic złego. Ja nawet lubię takie wielkie... - Dostaje z pięści w twarz od Astrid, a Mieczyk z wiaderka. Dwa na raz, w takich momentach Astrid nie jest zła. Ale i tak jej nie lubię. Smok porywa leżącego na ziemi Mieczyka i podcina ogonem dziewczyny. Napinam łuk, oddawaj mi Mieczyka ty podstępna jaszczuro. Wiking ucieka i przebieg po Szpadce. No dobra opuszczam łuk i dalej się przyglądam. - Ranny jestem, bardzo ranny jestem. - Krzyczy wcale nie uszkodzony Mieczyk. Nagle przy Czkawce i Śledziku ukazuje się smocza głowa, przestraszony Śledzik oblewa jedną z nich wodą. Tylko, że trafił tą z gazem. Wokół chłopców pojawia się zielona para a jest tam tylko Czkawka. - No dawaj Czkawka! - Krzyczy Pyskacz. - Głowa "podpalacza" jest tuż nad nim. Brat wylewa wodę ale zbyt słabo i zlatuje ona mu na jego głowę zamiast na smoka. - No świetnie bracie. - Mówię do siebie. Pyskacz rzuca się mu na pomoc ale smok odsuwa się przerażony... moim bratem? Coś jest nie tak. - Sio! I żebym ci nie musiał powtarzać! - Smok wchodzi do klatki. Ale jak, co on , jakim cudem. Wszyscy łącznie ze mną z niedowierzaniem przyglądają jak on to robi. Przed tym jak zamyka bramę pokazuje mi co schował pod kamizelką. Węgorz! Splatam ręce na piersi. Co za... - Brawo. - Idę do mojego brata i przytulam go wskakując mu na plecy. - Ty podstępny sukinlisie. - Szpeptam mu na ucho. Sprytny jest ten mój rudzielec. - Dzięki. Czkawka(15 lat) Coś się zmieniło między mną i Jagodą. Znowu jest lepiej, nie tak jak gdy mieliśmy po siedem lat i zwyczajnie się nie kłóciliśmy tylko jeszcze dawniej, tak dawno że już tego nie pamiętam. Minęła chyba od tego czasu cała wieczność. Biegnę nad krucze urwisko by pokazać Szczerbatkowi nowe siodło. Jagoda poszła gdzieś z Mieczykiem i Szpadką. Próba 1. Ganiam za Szczerbatkiem i staram się nałożyć mu siodło. Krzyczę za nim i nic ale po pewnym czasie (długim) udaje mi się go złapać. Trzymam za sznurek i staram się przechylać lotkę tak by smok mógł spokojnie skręcać. To nie jest łatwe. Próba 2. Zabrałem ze sobą Jagodę. Teraz ona kieruje ogonem a ja smokiem. No nie do końca bo spadamy w trawę, jakąś dziwną bo Mordka zaczyna się w niej tarzać. - Czkawka ja już to widziałam. - Tą trawę? - Tak, mam nareszcie pomysł na nazwę! Smoczymiętka. - Chyba pasuje.- Śmiejemy się ze Szczerbatka który wstaje z trawą na głowie. Znowu Gronkiel. Jagoda wzięła z polany trochę smoczymiętki bo chcemy zobaczyć czy działa ona tak na wszystkie. Siostra wyciąga rękę z rośliną przed siebie a smok momentalnie pada na ziemię. Z czasem robiliśmy się coraz lepsi i więcej mieszkańców oglądało nasze poczynania. W centrum zainteresowania jestem ja. Wszyscy dziwią się jakim cudem ktoś taki jak ja może być tak dobry. A Astrid zaczęła zwracać na mnie uwagę, szkoda tylko, że mam wrażenie, że zastanawia sie jak mnie zabić. Nowa sztuczka. Głaskanie tajną bronią. Teraz moja kolej i mam zamiar wykorzystać wiedzę by pokonać Śmiertnika. Astrid próbuje z toporem ale nic jej to nie daje, ja wyrzucam broń i płaszczę smoka dokładnie w miejsce pod brodą które wypróbowałem na Mordce. Smok pada na ziemię tuż przed biegnącą w jego stronę Astrid. Na stołówce też nie czuję się specjalnie samotny. Chyba już nie będzie aż tak źle. Kolej Jagody. Odbicie z tarczy światełka działa na smoki jak na koty. Starają się złapać uciekający punkt co wygląda komicznie. Jagoda bierze metalową tarczę i zagania Sztrszliwca Straszliwego z powrotem za bramę. - Kurcze nawet ty byś tak nie umiała. - Mówi Mieczyk do Astrid. Chłopak trzyma się za nos w który ugryzł go Straszliwiec. Nie wiem czy mam się bać bo taty nie ma w domu a ja i Jagoda chyba jesteśmy na pierwszym miejscu listy Astrid ludzi do odstrzału. Pomijając to jestem z tego wszystkiego zadowolony. Tak samo jak Jagoda, już dawno nie była tak szczęśliwa jak teraz. Tego się tato nie spodziewałeś Czkawka(15 lat) Słyszę jak ktoś rzuca czymś w drzewa. Mam rację ten ktoś to Astrid a to coś to... nic innego jak topór. Najpierw krzycząc wyładowuje się na biednej sośnie a za drugim ledwo co pohamowuje się przed rzutem we mnie. Co teraz, co teraz? Czkawka rusz się. Uciekam i chowam się za skałą. Pewnie myśli, że zniknąłem jej z oczu. Gdy słyszę jak odchodzi biegnę nad Krucze Urwisko. Znowu daje Szczerbatkowi wiadro ryb i dokładnie przypinam cały sprzęt. Nie może być tak, żeby jeden smok potrzebował dwóch jeźdźców. Latam! pierwszy raz lecę tak długo bez żadnej stłuczki. Ale mam ściągę jak ustawić nogę by ta ruchem linki zmieniła kierunek lotki. No może odwiąże nas od tego pieńka. Wiatr rozwiał moje problemy i spadamy z górki. Przyczepiłem się na dobre do siodła! Muszę iść do kuźni i to od-kombinować. W tym celu w kuźni potrzebni mi będą dwaj pomagierzy, Jagoda i Szczerbatek. Idzie ktoś, stajemy jakby nigdy nic. - Co tam dzieciaki? - Mówi jeden z mieszkańców, machamy mu i idziemy dalej, a w krok za nami mordercza Nocna Furia. Szczerbatek przewraca wiaderko szukając ryb. - A jak ktoś to usłyszał? - Pyta siostra. - Szybko. - Czkawka, to ty?! - Słyszę Astrid. Ale jak ją spławić? Wybiegam do niej i zamykam za sobą drzwi a Jagoda ma wyprowadzić smoka od tyłu. Jak tylko mnie uwolni. - Astrid cześć! Hej Astrid, Cześć Astrid. Astrid. - Ja wiem, że każdy ma swoje sprawy ale zachowujesz się dziwnie. - Macha palcem w moją stronę. Coś mnie ciągnie do tyłu. - Znaczy dziwniej Unoszę się w drzwiach i całą trójką uciekamy. Ciekawe co sobie pomyśli. Jagoda(14 lat) Dzisiaj przyjeżdża tata. Może i jest jaki jest ale się stęskniłam. Tak gadam ale ja bym się chyba za każdym stęskniła jakby zniknął na tyle czasu, nawet za Smarkiem. Widzę ich, mają lekko zniszczoną łudź ale wszyscy są cali. Gdy tylko wychodzą na brzeg rzucam się na powitanie. Mimo tego, że mam czternaście lat tata podnosi mnie bez większego problemu i przytula. - Co się stało gdy mnie nie było? - Pyta bo już dawno się do niego nie przytulałam. - Oj dużo, Stoik dużo. - Mówi Pyskacz. - Ale przynajmniej znaleźliście to leże? - Niczego nie znaleźliśmy. - Mam nadzieję, że tobie poszło lepiej niż nam. - Mówi i stawia mnie na ziemi. Idziemy do wioski. - Jeżeli koniec twoich kłopotów z Czkawką można uznać za sukces? - Hej a ja? - Upominam się. - Ty nie sprawiałaś kłopotów. - No w sumie racja, mów dalej.- Chcę zobaczyć jaką minę zrobi tata gdy się dowie jak dobry stał się Czkawka. - No nareszcie, jaka ulga, trzeba to uczcić! - Słychać tłum wikingów. - Umarł. - Pyta tata. - Nie, czasami gdzieś ale wiesz bycie idolem może czasami dawać sie we znaki. Co się pokazuje to napadają go tłumy fanów... - Pyskaczowi przerywa tata. - Czkawkę? - Pyta zdziwiony. - Kto by się spodziewał co? - Pytam go. Czkawka(15 lat) Lecimy już tak ze Szczerbatkiem od dłuższego czasu i nie było żadnego zderzenia, upadku, czy spadania z krzykiem. Jest cudownie! - No dobra Mordko. - Mówię do smoka. - Zaczynamy bez szaleństw i na spokojnie. Szkoda, że sam siebie nie słucham. Wypróbowaliśmy kilka ustaleń z kartki i udało mi sie lecieć w górę. Nie szybować lecimy, My lecimy! Kartka spada mi przed nosem. - Ściągawka, nie! - Krzyczę za nią i staram się ją złapać. Nie udaje mi się to i spadamy. Latanie z instrukcją nie jest złe, do czasu kiedy mi wypadła. A było tak ładnie, dalej Szczerbatek nie poddawaj się. Łapię smoka i udaje mi się wyrównać lot. Może nie będzie mi potrzebna? Unosimy się dosłownie nad ziemią ledwo co omijając drzewa, jesteśmy tak rozpędzeni, że muszę szybko je omijać ale lotkę umiem już ustawić na wyczucie. Latamy już lepiej ale wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy. Jesteśmy na wysepce, nie wiem dokładnie gdzie. Jemy po rybie ale jeszcze kilka nam zostało. Podchodzą do nas Straszliwce i kłócą się o rybę. Jeden stara się ją zabrać Szczerbatkowi ale ten strzela mu ogniem w pyszczek. Smutny Straszliwiec odchodzi. - Od środka to już nie jesteś ognioodporny co? - Pytam i daje mu rybę. Wciska mi się pod ramię i kładzie obok. - Wszystko czego nas o was uczą to kłamstwo. Jagoda(14 lat) - Jak było? - Pytam go. - Gdzie? - Odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, zdziwiony. - W chmurach pajacu, a jak myślisz? - Nareszcie umiem się na nim utrzymać. - Chwali się. - Jutro ci pokażę. Gdy kończy ostatnie zdanie do pokoju wchodzi tata. - Co jej pokarzesz? - A taka nową sztuczkę. - Tłumaczy się. - Córeczko zostawisz nas? - Zwraca się do mnie. Splatam ręce na piersi. - Nie. - No dobrze to zostań. - To było łatwe. - Porozmawiajmy synu. - Zrobiłem coś? - Wiem to o tobie i smokach. - Co?! - Nie wierzę, że mu nie powiedziałam, ale to jest takie zabawne. - Tato muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Długo na to czekałem. Jest świetnie a będzie jeszcze lepiej. Poczekaj aż zabijesz pierwszego smoka. Na twarzy Czkawki widać ulgę, już wie, że ojcu nie chodzi o Szczerbatka. - Przez tyle lat byłeś najgorszą ofermą na wyspie, ciężko było. Prawie cię spisałem na straty. Nareszcie mamy o czym pogadać. - Siada na przeciwko niego. Ha, ciekawe o czym. Oczywiście nikt nic nie mówi. Tata wyciąga z za pleców hełmy. - Macie. - Podaje go bratu a drugi mnie. - Wasza mama chciałaby żebyście to nosili. - Dzięki. - Od razu nakładam go na głowę. - To połówka jej napierśnika. - Czkawka odsuwa od niego rękę a mój spada mi z głowy na ziemię. Czkawka udaje, że jest zmęczony i tata pozwala nam iść spać. Przyłapany na goroncym uczynku Jagoda(14 lat) Gronkiel jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze raz. Chowamy się z bratem za prowizorycznie postawioną deską gdy podchodzi do nas Astrid i przytrzymuje tarczę Czkawki. - Nie wtrącaj się tym razem jasne? - Mówi mu, czy grozi. - Zamierzam wygrać. - Biegnie gdzieś dalej. - Jasne nie krępuj się. - Mówi Czkawka za nią. - Uroczę. - Podsumowuję. - Może i ty się wtrącasz ale ja mogę. Robię przewrót i przedostaje się przed inną tarczę. Czkawka woła za mną i chce przyjść ale gdy wystawia głowę nad deski ogień przelatuje mu nad nowiutkim hełmem. Który z resztą jest identyczny jak mój. Astrid wynurza się z za tarcz, robi kilka salt i parę przewrotów a ja grzecznie stoję przy smoku. Właśnie miała zrobić zamach by rzucić toporem ale smoczek leży przede mną na ziemi. Krzyk tłumu, bezcenna mina Astrid i nerwica Czkawki. Po prostu pełnia szczęścia. - Nie, nie! - Astrid uderza toporem o ziemię, raz za razem. - Do jasnej trolla mordy... - Cisza! - Mówi tata. - No to lecę. - Czkawka stara wyjść ale Pyskacz łapie go hakiem i zawraca. - Nie tak prędko. - Mówi do niego. - A aa ale... bo się spóźnię na... - Chłopak stara się wytłumaczyć. - Co! Spóźnisz na co?! - Przyciska mu topór do szyki. Zabieram jej go. - Nie twój interes! - Mówi do niej. - Oddaj mi topór! - Grzecznie spełniam prośbę. - Dobrze, a teraz spokój! - Tata znowu wszystkich ucisza. - Ghoti wybierze zwycięzcę całego szkolenia. O nie, ona mnie lubi i może chcieć mnie wybrać. - Błagam nie, błagam nie. - Mówię pod nosem i zamykam oczy. Czekam mam wrażenie całą wieczność gdy rozlegają się brawa nade mną, buczenie nad Astrid i wielki applause dla Czkawki. Czuję ulgę, że to nie ja będę musiała zabić smoka ale jest mi w tej chwili żal Czkawki. - Hej mała. - Mówi do mnie Mieczyk. Za coś takiego powinien dostać w twarz ale już się przyzwyczaiłam. - Witaj blond trollu. - Cóż mnie więcej zawsze się tak witamy. - Gdzie są moje onucki! - Wskakuje mu na głowę, upadamy pod wpływem uderzenia i zaczynamy się bić. - Zostaw ją brat! Masz krzywy ryj należy ci się lanie! - Do walki dołącza Szpadka i tak w sumie to nie wiadomo kto jest z kim. Po prostu bijemy się na wzajem aż nie mamy siły na więcej. - Co.. tam.. u.. was? - Mówię zdyszana. Padamy na ziemię. - To co robimy? - Pyta Szpadka. - Albo inaczej, co komu robimy? - Poprawia ją Mieczyk. - Smark? - Pytam. - Smark! - Odpowiadają równocześnie. A więc całe popołudnie zmarnowałam na zasadzkę gdzie jedna z moich cudownych strzałek, w tym wypadku wywołująca okropne swędzenie. Oni zwabiają go w ustalone miejsce, ja celuje, trafiam w tyłek, i wszyscy tarzamy się po ziemi. 3/4 z nas tarza się ze śmiechu a 1/4 z pieczenia. Przez to śmiejemy się jeszcze bardziej. Czekajcie jest już ciemno! A o zachodzie miałam latać z Czkawką na Szczerbatku! Biegnę nad Krucze Urwisko może jeszcze tam jest. Czkawka(15 lat) To samo popołudnie - Udało ci się Czkawka, udało ci się! W nagrodę będziesz mógł zabić smoka! - Krzyczy Pyskacz. Szkoleniowcy, wszyscy poza Astrid unoszą mnie w powietrze. Ojciec jest dumny, wszyscy mi gratulują. No raj normalnie, szkoda tylko, że nie dla mnie. Nareszcie wolny, idę do Szczerbatka chwilę polatać i jak przyjdzie Jagoda to mam ją nauczyć. A potem zwiewam, nic mnie nie powstrzyma. - Spadam, spadamy stąd. Niestety wygląda na to, że wybyć na małe wakacje. Otwieram kosz z rybami i widzę... - Astrid! - Dziewczyna ostrzy topór, no to po mnie. - A co ty tu robisz? - Pytam i dziękuje Odynowi, że nie ma tu Szczerbatka. - Chcę wiedzieć co jest grane. - Oświadcza za spokojem. - Nikt nie może się tak nagle zrobić taki dobry jak ty, a już szczególnie ty. - Auć, dzięki. - No gadaj no. - Cofam się jak najdalej mogę, ona mnie zabije. Gdzie Jagoda jak jest potrzebna. - Eee... - Zacząłeś trenować z kimś czy co? - Trenować? Ay... - Co to za głupie wdzianko. - Podnosi mnie nad ziemię jedną ręką. Czy jestem aż tak chudy? - Wiem, to straszny obciach nie? - Głupie, ale zawsze to jakiś plan. - Ale chodzi o to, że... - Nie działa. Astrid mnie przewraca, i chyba coś widzi. Oby nie Szczerbatka. - Ok, nie, nie będę ci ściemniać, bo ja w tajemnicy szyję kaftaniki! - Zero reakcji. - No nakryłaś mnie, będziesz mogła wszystkim opowiedzieć! Złap mnie i zawlecz do wioski... auaa - Astrid wykręca mi rękę i zwala na ziemię. Kopie mnie - To za kłamstwa. - Upuszcza topór, ten odbija się od mojego brzucha i wraca jej do ręki. - A to za całą resztę. Ryk, ryk smoka. Cholera Szczerbatek. Astrid też go widzi. - Uważaj. - Przerażona przewraca naszą dwójkę na ziemię. - Uciekaj, uciekaj! Chce się na niego rzucić, a Mordka chce się rzucić na nią. Powstrzymuję Astrid i uspokajam Szczerbatka. - Nie! Spokojnie. Ona żartuje. - Smok się uspokaja. - Przestraszyłaś go. - Ja jego?! - Szczerbatek cały czas chce się do niej dostać. - Co to jest? - Astrid Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek Astrid. - Przedstawiam ich. No to kto pierwszy zginie? Wolę nawet o tym nie myśleć. Coś niesamowitego Czkawka(15 lat) Astrid ona... ucieka? - Tattara i kicha. - Szczerbatek ucieszony odchodzi. - Eje jej! A ty niby dokąd co?! Uciekła już daleko ale spokojnie udało nam się ją złapać. Ale ona się wierci. Wlatujemy na szczyt drzewa. - Na brodę Odyna! Już po mnie. Aaa. - Ale głośno krzyczy. - Czkawka, masz mnie stąd zdjąć! - Daj mi szansę się wytłumaczyć. - Nie obchodzi mnie nic co chcesz mi powiedzieć rozumiesz?! - To nic nie powiem, a pokazać mogę? Proszę Astrid. - Patrzy się, na ziemię, na prawdę woli spaść? Jednak nie, wspina się, podaje jej rękę ale ją odtrąca. - A teraz ląduj. - Rozkazuje Astrid Szczerbatkowi. - Szczerbatek ląduj. - Błagam, dodaję w myślach. Rozkłada skrzydła. - Widzisz? Potulny jak baranek. Albo i nie, mocno wzbija się w powietrze i zaczyna mknąć przez wiatr. Astrid krzyczy i mało co nie spada. - Szczerbatek! Jak ty się zachowujesz?! Niedobry smok. - Astrid chwyta mnie w pasie. - Zazwyczaj się mnie słucha. Ale nie teraz. - O nie. - Kolejny krzyk Astrid. - Tylko nie beczkę. - Oczywiście ją robi, no i jeszcze pływa pod powierzchnią i się wynurza, kilka razy. - Szczerbatek co ty robisz? Ona ma nas lubić. Wzbija się w powietrze, wysoko. Tak wysoko jeszcze nas nie było, co on kombinuje? - Bardzo ci dziękuję! Ty gadzie ty! - Krzyczę na niego. Astrid mocno się do mnie przytula. Serce bije jej jak szalone, ona na prawdę się boi. - No dobrze! Przepraszam, tylko odstaw mnie już na ziemię. - Prosi a Szczerbatek posłuchał, nareszcie. Szybujemy, spokojnie niesie nas wiatr. Mimo tego Astrid i tak mocno się mnie trzyma. Powoli podnosi głowę, rozgląda się. Chyba zaczęło jej się to podobać. Wyciąga rękę i łapie w nią powietrze. Uśmiecha się i już obie ręce trzyma w górze. Nie wiem nawet kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Szybujemy jeszcze przez chwilę a Asrid opiera głowę o moje ramie. Przytula się! I to nie z przerażenia. Chyba nam się udało przeciągnąć ją na naszą stronę. Latamy nad Berk, na całe szczęście ludzie nie widzą, człowiek często nie jest w stanie zobaczyć rzeczy które nie są możliwe w ich codzienności. - No dobra muszę ci przyznać. - Zaczyna Atrid, że to całkiem fajne. A raczej niesamowite. Tak jak on. - Pochyla się i głaszcze Mordkę. Chyba mu się to podoba. Nie wiedziałem, że Astrid potrafi czegoś nie skrytykować, więcej ona coś pochwaliła! - To co teraz? - Pyta a ja wzdycham. - Czkawka jutro masz zabić smoka. Jak ty... - Nawet mi nie przypominaj. Co jest...! - Krzyczę gdy Szczerbatek nagle gwałtownie skręca. Wiem, że smoki mają świetny słuch ale Astrid mówiła mi to na ucho i w dodatku jest wiatr. To nie to. Obok nas pojawiają się smoki. Widzę Ponocnika z... To chyba jest jak (wiem, że wiecie co to za zwierzątko ale wolę napisać, że to o zwierzątko chodzi). Śmiertniki, Gronkiele i każdy z nich niesie jakieś zwierze. O co tu chodzi? - Astrid chowaj się. - Mowie do niej. Nachylamy się mocniej nad Szczerbatkiem by żadne ze smoków nas nie zauważyło. A przytula się i jej serce znowu zaczyna szybciej bić. - Gdzie one lecą? - Pyta przerażona. - Nie mam pojęcia. Szczerbatek musisz nas stąd zabrać słyszysz? - Staram się zachować zimną krew. Dlaczego one wszystkie tam lecą? Smok się mnie nie słucha. Zachowuje się jakby był w transie, macham mu przed oczami i nic. W równym szyku omijamy przeszkody i wlatujemy do jakiejś jaskini. Takiej hordy smoków nigdy w życiu nie widziałem. Jest tu strasznie gorąco, chowamy się za skałą. - Jak miło wiedzieć, że nasze jedzenie się nie marnuje, tylko jest wywalane do dziury. Jakiś Gronkiel wyrzucił rybę i naglę z przepaści wynurzył się największy smok jakiego widziałem. - Co to jest? - Pyta Astrid. - Dobra Mordko, czas na nas. - Poganiam Szczerbatka. Odlatujemy a Smok który najprawdopodobniej jest Alfą chce nas złapać, nie zdążył i wszystkie smoki odlatują a my giniemy w tłumie. - Nie, nie ale zastanów się. U pszczół jest dokładnie tak samo. Te małe to robotnice a ten wielki królowa. - Tłumaczy mi Astrid. - Rozkazuje im, powiemy twojemu tacie! - Nie, nie! - No pięknie, teraz się wygada. Mordko pomocy! Dlaczego ty nie czytasz w myślach. - Jeszcze nie możesz mu nic powiedzieć, zabiją Szczerbatka, proszę. Musimy to wszystko dobrze przemyśleć. - Posłuchaj, właśnie znaleźliśmy smocze leże. - Mówi do mnie jak do nic nierozumiejącego dziecka. Świetnie dalej jestem dla niej nikim. - Coś czego szukamy odkąd przybyli tu nasi przodkowie, a ty byś chciał to zataić? - Tak, i nie mam pojęcia co ją tak dziwi. - Żeby chronić smoka, żartujesz sobie? - Nie. - Oświadczam najpoważniej jak mogę. Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy. Mogłem odlecieć od razu. Ale jest jeszcze Jagoda. Jedno słowo, tak poważnie powiedziane przeze mnie wystarczy by ją zdziwić. Większość chłopców zawsze jej przytakuje niezależnie co powie. A tu taki ja, Czkawka się sprzeciwiam. Jej mina jest bezcenna i może bym się zaśmiał gdybym nie był aż tak wściekły. - No dobrze. - Odzywa się w końcu. Mówi bardzo kojącym tonem i moja złość wyparowuje. - To jaki mamy plan? - Daj, daj mi czas do jutra. - Czyli muszę tu zostać. - Postaram się coś wymyślić. - Dobrze. - Mówi i wali mnie w ramię. - To za to, że mnie porwałeś. Rozmasowuje rękę. Tak w sumie to sama lazła, zawsze mogłem pozwolić jej spaść. Poprawia grzywkę i unika mojego spojrzenia. Po chwili przyciąga mnie do siebie i całuje w policzek. - A to za... całą resztę. - Już chciała uciec ale z krzaków wynurza się Jagoda. - Bracie mówiłam ci kiedyś jaka piękna i miła jest Szpadka? - Splata ręce na piersi. Jagoda(14 lat) Co on sobie myśli, ja z poczuciem winy biegnę układając w głowie jaki kit z przeprosinami mu wcisnąć a on co? Romanse w świetle księżyca sobie wyprawia? I to jeszcze z Astrid! No pięknie, mam ochotę ją zmordować. A jego jeszcze bardziej. - Jak mogłeś pokazać jej Szczerbatka! - Krzyczę na niego. - To ona też o nim wie? - Pyta zdziwiona blondyna. - Raczej, znalazłam go razem z tym pajacem... ale ważniejsze jest dla mnie to co ty tu robisz?! - Jagoda spokojnie, ona jest po naszej stronie. Nic nikomu nie powie. - To może ja już pójdę. - Może lepiej tak. Czkawka nie będzie miał świadków na to, że młodsza siostra go zabiła. - Astid jak mówi tak robi i ginie w ciemnościach. Staję przed bratem i przybieram pozę mówiącą "Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?". - To na prawdę nie moja wina. - Tłumaczy się. - Ona mnie śledziła! - O a odkąd to za bycie głuchą łajzą którą bez problemu można wyśledzić dostaje się całusa co? - To nie tak, ja no... - Unoszę pytająco brew. - Ty co? - No bo my, odnaleźliśmy smocze leże i ten no... ona się bała a ja nie i tak trochę, więc. - Czkawka układaj poprawne zdania proszę cie. - Chyba trochę zmieniłem jej punkt widzenia smoków. I chyba jej się to spodobało. Więc jakoś podziękowała co nie? - Nie wiem czy stwierdza czy pyta. - Oj, brat. Ty to jesteś romantyczny. - Mówię z ironią w głosie. - No dobra teraz moja kolej polatać. Jest ciemno i mało widać ale Czkawka dokładnie instruuje mnie jak ustawiać lotkę. Szybko załapuję i latanie na smoku okazuję się być na prawdę dobrą zabawą. Nie mogę doczekać się kiedy będę mogła pobawić się z nim sama. Ale jest ważniejszy problem. Jutro ostatni etap szkolenia. Koszmar Czkawka(15 lat) Widzę jak ręce unoszą się w górę, widzę otwarte w okrzykach usta, szczęście, niecierpliwość. A ja? Ja nic nie słyszę, nic nie czuję, nie wiem co robić. Na scenę wychodzi ojciec i wita ludzi, nic z jego słów do mnie nie dociera, ja nie potrafię, nie mogę zrozumieć co on mówi. Jagoda(14 lat) Siedzę tu zanim, wiem, że równie dobrze mogłam to być ja. I może było by lepiej? Strzeliłabym w niego strzałką usypiającą i powiedziała, że to była trująca.Podnoszę głowę gdu tata wychodzi na scenę. - Wreszcie mogę się wam bez wstydu pokazać! - Nasz kochany tatuś, no nie ważne. - Jakby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że Czkawka przestanie być jak... Czkawka a na dodatek zajmie pierwsze miejsce na smoczym szkoleniu to bym go przywiązał do masztu! Albo pogonił precz bo bym myślał, że to wariat! A jednak, proszę bardzo, nie wiem czy jestem bardziej zaskoczony czy dumny, naprawdę. Dzisiaj Mój syn zostanie WIKINGIEM! Dzisiaj stanie się jednym z nas! Wiwaty, okrzyki, brawa i inne epitety na określenie tego co robią ludzie na chwilę przed odebraniem życia stworzenia. W takich momentach żałuję, że jestem jedną z nich. - Uważaj z tym smokiem dobrze? - Pojawia się Astrid. Przyszła do niego? Nie chce by coś mu się stało? Co on jej wczoraj zrobił? Czuję się trochę niezręcznie więc przytulam brata, życzę mu powodzenia i odchodzę. Czkawka(15 lat) Przyglądam się ojcu. Jak mam nie zabić smoka i równocześnie nie zawieść ojca? I tak źle i tak niedobrze. - To nie smok mnie teraz najbardziej martwi. - Mówię do Astrid. - Co zamierzasz? - Położyć temu kres. - Odpowiadam i dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, że planowałem to od początku. Musiałem to tylko powiedzieć na głos. - Przynajmniej spróbuję. Astrid gdyby coś poszło nie tak, przypilnujcie z Jagodą, żeby nikt nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Ona wie co robić. - Nikomu na to nie pozwolimy. Ale... - Marszczy brwi ze zmartwienia. - Postaraj się żebym nie musiała. Miałem właśnie coś powiedzieć ale przyszedł Pyskacz i zapomniałem co miałem mówić. - Już czas chłopcze. Daj im popalić. - Obym jednak nie musiał. Idę i wkładam hełm od ojca, na arenie jest tak jasno, że nie jestem w stanie prawie nic dostrzec, słyszę krzyk ludzi i podchodzę do stojaka z bronią. Tarcza i sztylet powinny wystarczyć. Dalej jest ta cała broń dla mnie za ciężka ale nauczyłem się chociaż jak nie upuszczać tarczy. Albo Pyskacz robi je jakieś lżejsze. Dam radę. Biorę głęboki wdech. - Jestem gotowy. - Mówię do siebie. Brama się otwiera i wyskakuje z niej Ponocnik i on oraz wszystko wokół momentalnie staje w płomieniach. Wspina się na siatkę przy trybunach i strzela w tłum. Przy nim Szczerbatek wydaje mi się teraz bezbronnym kotkiem. Ale to Nocnej Furii bali się najbardziej, a ja ją oswoiłem. Ponocnika też dam radę. Zauważył mnie i idzie w moją stronę, cofam się powoli. Upuszczam sztylet, tarcze, zostaję z niczym. Przepraszam tato, wiem, że jestem tylko zwykłym Czkawką. Powoli wyciągam ręce w stronę bestii. Jest tak samo zdezorientowana jak ludzie na trybunach, jak tata. Nie mogę teraz o tym myśleć, najważniejsze żeby smok i ja przeżyli. - Hej, hej spokojnie. - Ściągał hełm. - Nie jestem jednym z nich. - Wyrzucam go. Nie jestem i nie chcę być jednym z nich. Zdziwoiny patrzy na mnie ale nie atakuje. - Zabrać go stąd! - Rozkazuje tata. - Nie chcę żeby wszyscy to zobaczyli. - Powstrzymuję go. - One nie są takie jak nam się wydaje. Nie musimy ich zabijać. Prawie udaje mi się go dotknąć ale ojciec krzyczy i uderza młotem w barierę. Przestraszony smok mnie atakuje. Przynajmniej już nie muszę udawać. Uciekam, omijam ognień, ataki z jego strony. - Czkawka. - Nie wiem kto krzyczy, czy Jagoda czy Astrid czy obie. Chciałem wziąć tarczę ale smok uniemożliwia moje plany, nagle obok pojawia się Astrid, potem dołącza się Jagoda z tatą. Na sam koniec ktoś kogo najbardziej nie chciałem widzieć w tym miejscu. - Szczerbatek. Jednym strzałem fioletowego płomienia przebija konstrukcje której inne smoki nie są w stanie zarysować. I staje przede mną by mnie bronić. Rzuca się na Ponocnika i nie pozwala jej sie ponownie do mnie dobrać. Pokonuje Koszmara. - Dobra Szczerbatek uciekaj! - Popycham go i błagam by uciekł ale mnie nie słucha. Dołącza do nas Jagoda. - Mordko proszę. - Wyganiamy go oboje ale nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić, na arenie zjawią się wikingowie. Jagoda(14 lat) Czemu on nie idzie! Zastanawiam się czy na niego nie wsiąść i nie odlecieć ale dostrzegam ojca biegnącego z toporem w stroną Szczerbatka. Furia również rzuca się w jego stronę. Słychać krzyki. Mój, Czkawki i Astrid. Chcemy ich zatrzymać ale Szczerbatek przybija tatę do ziemi i już ma strzelać gdy Czkawka mu zabrania. Smok słucha się polecenia. Na to co dzieje się potem nie jestem w stanie patrzeć. Biją go, katują, a on na to pozwala. Mam ochotę pozwolić mu się bronić. Te oczy, te wielkie przepełnione smutkiem oczy. Co się teraz stanie? Stoję jak wryta i nie rozumiem co się dzieje. - Nie! Błagam nie róbcie mu krzywdy! - Czkawka się wyrywa. Brat płacze ale Astrid go przytrzymuje i nie pozwala podejść do smoka. Też mam ochotę płakać ale nie jestem w stanie, nie dociera do mnie nic co się przede mną odgrywa. - Zamknijcie go z resztą. - Rozkazuje tata. Idziemy na rozmowę. Czkawka dale ma zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Ale ja jestem wściekła. - Powinienem się domyślić. - Oskarża Czkawkę. - Mieliśmy umowę! - Tak no wiem ja, ale to było zanim. - Znowu ma na twarzy łzy. I dalej nie potrafi ułożyć pełnego zdania. - Trzeba było go nie zmuszać! Wiesz, że jest inny od wszystkich! - Ta cała twoja przemiana! - W ogóle nie reaguje na moje słowa. - To podstęp! Kłamstwo. - To nie tak, Ja chciałem ci wszystko powiedzieć. Dobrze to moja wina ukaż mnie ale nie rób krzywdy Szczerbatkowi. - Temu smokowi? To o niego się teraz martwisz?! - Wściekły staje z wyższością nad Czkawką. Staje między nimi. - Tak bo "ten smok" to nasz przyjaciel! - Osłaniam go. - Wasz przyjaciel o mało nie zabił wielu naszych ludzi! - On tylko chciał mnie chronić. - Broni go Czkawka. - Te bestie zabiły setki naszych! - A my ich zabijamy tysiące tato! One się tylko bronią. Porywają nasze owce bo nie mają wyboru. Staram się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Czkawki, jeżeli teraz powie ojcu o smoczym leżu to już po wszystkich smokach na Berk. Nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. - Jeżeli nie zbiorą wystarczającej ilości jedzenia, same zostają pożarte. Na ich wyspie jest jeszcze coś. - To zwraca uwagę ojca. - Też smok... - Na ich wyspie! - Świetnie, brawo Czkawka. - A więc znalazłeś ich leże. - Czy ja użyłem tego słowa? - Jak je znalazłeś?! - To nie ja, to Szczerbatek tylko smoki wiedzą gdzie to jest. - Po tacie widać, że wpadł na jakiś pomysł. - O nie, nie. Proszę to nie jest coś z czym można walczyć! - Odpycha go. - Jesteś okropny! - Krzyczę za nim. Czkawka biegnie za nim. - Nie dasz rady, choć jeden raz ww życiu posłuchałbyś co do ciebie mówię! - Łapie go za rękę ale ojciec strzepuje go jak śmiecia i Czkawka znowu leży na ziemi. - Jak mogliście zdradzić swój lud? - Kieruje to do naszej dwójki. - Tato! - Krzyczę na niego. - Ja nie mam już dzieci. - Powiedział i poszedł. Czkawka płacze ale ja nie dam za wygraną i biegnę za wodzem. Nowi Jeźdźcy Jagoda(14 lat) Zamieszanie, ludzie biegała w koło i stawiają maszty, przygotowują statki do wypłynięcia i co najodważniejsi albo zwyczajnie głupi zapinają Szczerbatka. Wystarczy po jednym celnym strzale i będą usztywnieni leżeć na ziemi, ale nie wiem co zrobiłby smok. Nie ja jestem jego właścicielką, on należy do Czkawki. Odnajduję tatę w porcie. - Jak mogłeś tak do nas powiedzieć! - Zaczynam się na niego wydzierać. - Jagoda nie tutaj. - Chce mnie uspokoić. - Wiesz jak się poczuł Czkawka?! Jemu zawsze zależało tylko na tym by ci zaimponować. - Jak?! Spoufalając się z naszym wrogiem?! - Teraz i jemu puściły nerwy. - One wcale nie są naszymi wrogami. - Przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawia. Tata nic nie odpowiadając wchodzi na pokład chcę wejść za nim ale ludzie mnie odpychają i każą wracać do domu. Ja się jeszcze z nim policzę. O ile on w ogóle wróci. Czkawka(15 lat) Oglądam z góry próby przywrócenia przez jagodę ojcu odrobiny rozsądku ale nic jej to nie daje i oni i tak odpływają. Jagoda klęka przy brzegu i patrzy w dal. Taj samo jak ja. Biedny Szczerbate nie może się wydostać z kagańca. Przyszła Astrid, jestem na nią wściekły za to, że nie pozwoliła mi wtedy do niego pobiec. Może coś bym zdziałał. Zepchnął ich... no dobra co ja mówię, nie dałbym rady. - Kiepsko co? - Zaczyna. - Pewnie czujesz się okropnie. Straciłeś wszystko co miałeś, ojca, plenie, najlepszego przyjaciela. - Dziękuje, że mi to podsumowałaś. Dlaczego po prostu go nie zabiłem kiedy miałem ku temu okazję? - Pytam sam siebie. Ale Astrid chyba nie zrozumiała aluzji. - Fakt, reszta z nas by tak zrobiła. Więc dlaczego ty nie? - Sam nie wiem. Nie umiałem. - To nie jest żadna odpowiedź. - A niby czemu to cię tak nagle zaczęło interesować?! - Bo tak się składa, że to co powiesz jest dla mnie bardzo ważne. - Na miłość, bo jestem tchórzem, bo jestem słaby, bo nie chcę zabijać smoków. - To nie umiesz czy nie chcesz?! - A c za różnica? Nie chcę. Trzysta lat tradycji i jestem pierwszym wikingiem który nie zabija smoków. - I pierwszym który na nich lata. No więc - Nie zabiłem go, bo był tak samo wystraszony jak ja. Patrząc na niego… widziałem samego siebie - Teraz pewnie jeszcze bardziej się boi. Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Pewnie coś bardzo głupiego. - Tak? Bo myślałam, że to już zdążyłeś. - No to coś szalonego. - I to jest odpowiedź. - Mówię układając w głowie plan. Pobiegłem po Jagodę by się nim podzielić. Dodała swoje pięć groszy ale po to ją mam. Zbieramy naszych rówieśników i spotykamy się na arenie. Jagoda(14 lat) Stoimy z bratem przed bramą gdzie trzymają smoki. Boję się, że coś może pójść nie po myśli Czkawki. - Jak chcesz dać się pożreć Czkawka, to wskakuj na Gronkla. Masz to jak w baku. - Mówi Śledzik. Astrid zmusiła wszystkich by pomogli mi i Czkawce. - Możesz zawsze liczyć, że ja ci pomogę. - Mówi Mieczyk, ale Smark przepycha się przed niego. - Stary! Genialny plan! - Smark mało nie przewraca Czkawki który zdążył jedynie powiedzieć "ale ja nie". - Jesteś szurnięty. - Mówi do niego Szpadka. - I to mnie kręci. Astrid odciąga ją rogiem z hełmu. - No to jaki mamy plan? - pyta blondynka. - Też chciałabym to wiedzieć. - Uśmiecham się do niego. W tym pośpiechu, jeszcze nic nie zdążył mi powiedzieć. Czkawka(15 lat) Powoli cofam się razem z Pononikiem do reszty szkoleniowców. Tym razem nikt mi nie przerywa więc mogę spokojnie doprowadzić smoka do jego przyszłego jeźdźca. Chwytam za dłoń stojącego najbliżej smarka. - Czekaj a jak on...! - Smark wyrywa rękę. Uspokajam smoka i chłopaka. - Cii, wszystko gra, wszystko gra. - ponownie staram się położyć rękę Smarka na nosie Ponocnika. Brunet zaczyna się śmiać. Chyba nie może uwierzyć, że smok mu nic nie zrobił. Reszta też wybiera sobie po jednym ze smoków. Wsiadam z Astrid na Wichurę czyli samicę Śmiertnika zębacza, a Jagoda leci ze Smarkiem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach